


Spirit of the Goddess

by DeiliaMedlini, Della Ithilien (DeiliaMedlini)



Series: Heart of the Champions/Spirit of the Goddess [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Link speaks, Memories, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Lives, Political Alliances, Post-Calamity, Post-Calamity Ganon, Recovering Memories, Revised Version, Romance, Slow Burn, Some dark themes, Yiga Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/DeiliaMedlini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/Della%20Ithilien
Summary: Princess Zelda sacrificed everything 100 years ago so her people could live. Now that Ganon is defeated, Zelda faces more challenges than she had in the past: her return has thrown the kingdom's politics into question, her sealing powers are out of control, and Link- her appointed knight and the Hero of Hyrule- barely remembers her or the feelings they shared 100 years prior.This is technically a sequel, BUT you don't need to read the previous one to follow this fic!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Heart of the Champions/Spirit of the Goddess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850959
Comments: 59
Kudos: 129





	1. Something of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So TECHNICALLY, this is a sequel to my other story “Heart of the Champions.” If you haven’t read it though, that’s okay. I’ll be re-explaining anything important that you need to know. The other story was pre-calamity, so here’s post-calamity now! Essentially, all you really need to know that wasn’t explicit in the games is Link and Zelda had a “thing” before he died, Zelda was close friends with Purah and Robbie, and Link and Zelda can occasionally see visions from their past lives. That’s really all. Now you’re caught up!
> 
> Sometimes, I will use names of characters from other LOZ games, but there is no actual crossover, it’s just name theft. That everything I needed to say? I think so? Great! LET’S GOOO!!

It still felt new: the sensation of the wind through her hair, the feeling of the hard wood that she leaned against. She relished the slow burn of tea as it slid down her throat, the pain in her hands from the hot mug, the chatter of voices in the distance, the heaviness of her eyes as she watched the moon cross the sky. It was all something that Princess Zelda had been deprived of for 100 years, things she’d always taken for granted before everything… before the Calamity.

Those 100 years in the Sacred Realm, years she’d spent holding Ganon back with all her might, had deprived her of the life she’d always expected. Her father, sacrificed by the Yiga clan to bring back the Demon Lord; her friends, grown old through the passage of time, lifetimes she could never even begin to understand; the Champions, all killed… all of them. Daruk: the Goron who’d never thought a negative thing in the time she’d known him. Even when she’d come back from the final spring of the Goddess as a failure, unsuccessful in unlocking her sealing powers, Daruk had still smiled, if only to comfort her in her darkness. Mipha: the Zora princess who heeded the call to save the ones she loved. Revali: a Rito who Zelda had come to respect, despite his brash and abrasive behavior. Urbosa: the closest mother-figure she’d known since her own mother had passed when she was a young girl. And Link: her own appointed knight and the Hylain Champion.

At least she was able to save him.

Though he slept for 100 years, and though he’d lost most of his memories of her, she’d managed to bring him back. The Shrine of Resurrection had worked just as Purah and Robbie had promised. As her closest friends, she’d never doubted them.

She could see Robbie from where she sat. Once a handsome young Sheikah, he was now a crippled old man. Zelda could remember standing beside him, scanning though research journals or watching him tinker with his favorite Guardian, one he’d affectionately named Cherry. The Guardians had been his life’s work, and nearly the death of him. He’d lost both legs, forced to created new ones as he spent a hundred years making armor to resist the Guardians and weapons to bring them down in hopes of disabling them once and for all.

He stood beside his wife, Jerrin, a fellow researcher. Though she was much younger than him, she’d seen over the past few days that they got on very well. He’d told her that they had been together for a quarter of the century, though she couldn’t help but wonder what it was he’d done for the other 75 years. In the few days since Ganon’s defeat, he’d only spoken about his time with Jerrin and their son, Granté.

Beside Robbie and Jerrin stood a girl who looked like she could be their daughter. A young child, white-haired as many Sheikah were, with thick red glasses, circular and eccentrically shaped. Though she appeared to be a girl of about 6 years old, Zelda knew that it was Purah, her closest friend. It had been Purah who found a way for Link to hear her when he woke up, and expanded the Sheikah Slate for him. She’d tirelessly been working to defeat Ganon to the point where she’d reversed her own age just to give herself more time. Though, as she’d explained, it set her mind and body back too far. She hadn’t wanted to attempt to fix it, not with Ganon still a threat. Zelda imagined that she would change her mind soon without any looming darkness to halt her experiments.

If felt good to see them together again. She knew that they’d spent the last several years apart, consulting each other from their own labs, but never working together, as she knew them to before the Calamity. If she only closed her eyes, she could still see them bickering beside an inactive Guardian, ignorant to all the loss they’d soon share between them.

Zelda hadn’t been able to bear hearing too many more stories in a row regarding her friends. Impa, once an advisor to her father—King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule—was now the village elder. Though she was more quick-witted and amusing than she had been in her youth, it still wasn’t easy to look at her, knowing that her _granddaughter_ looked more like the woman Zelda remembered.

Her eyes moved to Paya at the Goddess Statue in the center of the village. From behind, she was truly identical to Purah and Impa, clear—even just from the back of her hair, her posture, her very demeanor—that she was their kin. Paya prayed often, Zelda had noticed in the days she’d been awake. She wasn’t sure what there was left to ask of the Goddesses. Being granted the power to defeat the Demon King felt like she’d used up all their favors on her own.

Even surrounded by the friends she loved so much, she felt desperately alone.

Her three old friends had moved on, lived their lives. Paya was about Zelda’s own age, but they’d barely spoken, and it had been entirely formal. And Link…

Zelda wished for nothing more than to sit and talk to Link, even if only for a short moment. She had spoken to him when she’d first woken up in Kakariko, but he left that same day to take care of a few errands he had to finish. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask what they were.

She felt a small smile creep over her face as she thought back.

Time had become an irrelevant blur to her. While 100 years in the Sacred Realm felt like a prison sentence, somedays dragging by with every passing second, at times, she felt years had gone by in the blink of an eye. One hundred years ago felt both like ages ago, and as if it had all happened yesterday.

She remembered her and Link’s adventure up Dueling Peaks, the day they’d first kissed, admiring the incredible view of Hyrule. She felt his arms around her as they ran through the forest, running from a Guardian just after the last Champion had fallen. She could still hear his laugh that she could sometimes manage to get from him when he’d guarded the door to her room and she’d needed someone to talk to.

Now, he remembered next to none of it. She didn’t even know what he _did_ remember. He’d told her about the day he died, that he remembered her sealing powers, but that was all. He didn’t remember their conversation beforehand, that it had been her unwillingness to leave him that had gotten him killed. He didn’t remember hidden meaning that all but screamed behind their pleas for the other to get to safety. And though she’d never voiced it out loud, she was sure that he knew the extent of her feelings then, as she knew his.

Hoofbeats snapped her head up, and she rose to her feet quickly. Her heart raced, hands shaking. Who’d come into town this late?

The guards on either side of the steps immediately moved their spears into a ready stance. Everyone listened to the echoing through the night.

“Who’s coming?” Purah shouted, her innocence preventing her from knowing that everyone’s silence was to be mimicked, not questioned.

Robbie whispered something to her. She opened her mouth again, and he pressed his palm over her lips, stopping her words from spilling out quickly.

A familiar white horse rode into the clearing, the rider even more so.

Link dismounted from his horse quickly. He inched his way into the village, seeing the tension in the air, and then seeing it quickly disappear at the sight of him. Paya ran over to where Zelda stood, almost an accidental instinct just to be closer to her home in the event of an intrusion.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Paya said, nearly crashing into her. “It will take some time, I believe, to get used to the safety of Hyrule again.”

“I don’t blame you,” Zelda muttered without taking her eyes off of Link.

In many ways, he looked the same. He certainly hadn’t aged as Robbie, Purah, or Impa had, but she could see that his few months head start in the new century had hardened him in a very physical way.

He’d smiled politely at her, but it wasn’t the infectious smile that she’d once seen from him, a grin that made everyone around join in his joy without even knowing why. Looking at him from a distance, she could see the trained soldier’s expressionless face, the rigid posture as stood beside the horse. It was how he’d once been with her, only _worse_. His eyes met hers almost immediately, and he bowed his head before turning his attention to the nearest Sheikah.

Zelda could hear the door behind her open. The slow, shuffling steps were clearly Impa’s and Zelda didn’t even need to turn. “Link’s returned,” Zelda said.

“Is that him? Despite these many months, I still remember him fondly with Epona. The white horse is still what I associate with your arrival.”

Zelda smiled halfheartedly. Her own horse, Storm, had disappeared during the Calamity, and she’d never been able to find him. But when she saw Link’s horse now, this white stallion with royal grace, her spirit recognized this to be the descendant of her own horse.

Her arms crossed in the chill of the wind she’d enjoyed only moments before. Now, she felt restless.

Link finished speaking with the Sheikah, who took his horse as he left, and headed in Zelda and Impa’s direction. Paya had moved up a few steps, trading places with her grandmother.

When he stood in front of Zelda, his eyes barely lingered on hers, as they once did. He clenched his fist over his heart and bowed, the old royal sign of respect. Zelda hated it. They’d moved beyond that long ago.

“It’s good that you’re back,” she said instead.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he said quickly. She was sure that her disappointment was written all over her face, because he hastily continued with his sentence. “How… how are you doing today?”

Zelda knew Link was guarded with strangers. He’d told her as much. She realized now, she was little more than a stranger to him; just someone from his memories. “I’m very well. Thank you for asking.”

Impa watched the exchange with an unreadable expression. “Well, it’s rather cold outside. Why don’t we all move indoors and continue this conversation?”

Paya moved to help her grandmother up the steps, but Impa ignored her outstretched hand. Zelda had heard Impa’s many refusals for any help over the past few days, though Paya never failed to try. Impa took her place inside on a pillow, resting comfortably as she waited. Paya grabbed two other pillows and placed them in the center of the room before standing on the side of her grandmother.

Zelda was eager to sit and hear what he had been doing, and she took her place as well. Link, however, remained standing. He slid easily into his guard stance that she’d seen every night, his hands behind his back while his sword was resting peacefully in its sheath.

Everyone was clearly waiting for him to speak, so he cleared his throat and stepped forward. “I went to check on the castle. There are no active Guardians, but there are quite a few citizens hovering about. It’s the most active I’ve ever seen Hyrule Field. On the outskirts, there are still Bokoblins and Moblins. I went to Hateno to warn the soldiers about those who may be in danger still. People saw what happened.” His eyes finally rested on Zelda. “They saw what you did.”

“’We.’ By no means did I defeat Ganon on my own. In fact, I barely did anything.”

For a moment, there was a flash of the old Link, the Link she knew well. He scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as her easy dismissal of her own actions. “Don’t ever underestimate your role, Princess. I would never have been able to defeat him without you.”

She smiled, thankful to receive more than a forced response. “I’m not the one who had the sword or the bow but thank you.”

“You held open Ganon’s weak points for me. You held back the worst of him so I wouldn’t have to face his most dangerous form. You kept Hyrule safe for 100 years, What makes you think you had a small role to play?” His eyes widened as his own words registered in his ears, his passion and determination to get through to her. To Zelda, it was a glimpse of the man she’d known. To Link, it was disrespectful to chastise royalty. His eyes lost all the fiery passion that had begun to build. He cleared his throat and bowed his head, refusing to raise it.

Zelda let out a short breath but said nothing. She could see his immediate change, and he wasn’t going to slip again soon; speaking to her in such a familiar way was not something one does with royalty.

“What else did you find?” she asked instead.

“People are confused. Without Ganon, they don’t know how to live peacefully. I spoke with several acquaintances, and they say it feels like they’ve woken from a dream in the night, unsure whether to stay awake, or go back to sleep. I believe after a few days, they’ll process what has happened.”

“I believe you are correct,” Impa chimed in. “For 100 years, the threat of the Calamity was all we knew. Our journeys had to be cautious, our livelihoods were uprooted, and our government thrown to shambles. It’s not a surprise that there is a great shockwave passing over Hyrule.”

“What do we do?” Zelda asked. While she’d been in the Sacred Realm, she had rarely though about what would happen after beating Ganon. She’d always left herself in a state of uncertainty, wondering what would happen if they lost. Never how to move forward when they won.

Impa knew that she had to take the lead for now. Looking at her old friend, she remembered that the King had only pushed her to unlock her sealing power, neglecting most of her training for her future role as queen. Neither had expected the course of events as they occurred, and Zelda had been left sorely unprepared to rule.

“I will call some of the more powerful figures in Hyrule to meet. We can meet here, or in a room at the castle that is still intact. It may help our case to be inside the castle. Hyrule has been self-governing for a century. We will need to consult the leaders in the kingdom before we make any rash decisions. But for tonight, I am rather tired. You kept an old woman waiting, Link. Don’t do it again.”

His lips tipped up slightly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Paya?” Impa called, holding out her hand. Paya took it and helped Impa up the stairs. Zelda watched curiously, certain that Impa would have refused such a gesture of aid.

“Princess?” Link asked as they left.

Zelda’s head snapped towards him, shocked. “Yes?”

“Could we speak outside for a moment?”

“Of course,” she said, stepping through the door he’d held open.

They made their way back into the chilly night air, walking in silence for a few moments before Link said even a word. “I have a few things of yours, Prin—Your Highness.” He reached behing him, and Zelda heard a click. He held out the Sheikah Slate. “Purah and Robbie told me it had been yours before I found it in the shrine. Then, with all the photos that had been inside, I knew for sure that it hadn’t been mine.”

Zelda stared at the tablet. “I left it for you, Link. Keep it. You’ve gotten more out of it than I ever did.”

“It’s yours, though.”

“Not anymore. Please.”

Hesitantly, Link lowered his hand and clipped the Slate back to his belt. “Thank you.” He looked over at the hill where the Sheikah he’d spoken to had disappeared to earlier. “The horse, however, is yours.”

“No—” she started to protest.

“I remember your horse. He was white. Same spirit as this one, really. Their temperament is the same. Whether that’s a comfort or not is up to you. He’s not meant to be my horse. Like his ancestor, he was meant to be yours.”

“I can’t take your only horse, Link,” Zelda tried. In truth, the horse had been calling to her, reminding her of the long-gone past.

“I’ll find another. He’s called Cloud.”

Without realizing it, Zelda felt another smile come over her. “Cloud? My horse was called Storm.”

Though not a full smile, Link’s lips tipped up again. “Then it’s fate. The horse is yours.”

Zelda nodded, conceding. “Very well. Thank you. But I will only accept after you find a horse of your own.”

“That’s fair,” he said, pulling something out from a pouch that was far too small to hold anything. He offered something to Zelda, though she stared at it without recognition. Link turned it over. “Your father, the King, gave it to me the day I woke. I figured it was yours or meant for you.”

Zelda’s ears perked up. “You saw my father? What happened?”

“He helped me with the Sheikah Slate, and he gave me this paraglider. Was it not yours?”

Zelda had to stop her hand from brushing over the material. “My father died before the Calamity. He was sacrificed. How did you… did he leave you a message?”

Link coughed, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. “I saw his spirit.”

“Where?” she asked hurriedly, fighting the urge to grab him. “Will you take me to him?”

The discomfort was written all over his face. “I’ve gone back there a few times. I haven’t seen him again.”

“Maybe,” Zelda pleaded, “Maybe he’ll appear for me?”

Seeing the look in her eyes, Link’s own softened. “I suppose it’s possible. I’ll take you when Impa agrees that you’ve recovered your lost strength.”

“Thank you,” she said with a relieved breath. “I suppose it’s late now, but perhaps another day you could tell me more of what you faced? Spirits, my father… a paraglider. You have a story I’d love to hear.”

“I’m no storyteller like Kass, but you have every right to hear it, Princess.”

“Kass?”

Link smiled slightly and glanced around awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. “He’s a part of the story.”

“Of course.”

They stood together in an uncomfortable limbo. Zelda remembered all too well their familiar banter and easy companionship, but Link remembered so little that it was like speaking with a stranger.

And if nothing else, _that_ she was determined to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hope you liked the first chapter! I’ll update this as often as I can remember to. Because I have some other projects, that usually ends up being once a week, or once every 2 weeks. Like with Heart of the Champions (the previous entry that you may or may not have read) I’m editing some of these chapter: some are major edits and the whole chapter is re-written differently, some are a few words or paragraphs here and there for clarity, and some are just me reposting the original chapter with little to no editing done from the original. So that’s the plan here! I hope you enjoy this fic!


	2. Stories

“Impa, _please,”_ Zelda pleaded as the older woman fawned over her.

Zelda had felt lightheaded earlier, an unfortunate side effect she’d been feeling often since her return from her century-long struggle against Ganon. Impa had sent her to bed with the healer coming by to check on her at religiously timed intervals. And while Zelda had been given a clean bill of health, Impa insisted she rest the next day as well.

“You were in the Sacred Realm with the embodiment of evil for one hundred years. I will not take any chances on your health, as we do not know what is to be expected. Now, sit.”

Hours later, Zelda’s head lolled against the wall, bored far more than any moment she’d spent in the Sacred Realm. She wanted to get out, to see how much her home had changed. She wanted to know how much _she’d_ changed.

“Your Majesty?” came a soft voice as Paya crept up the steps. “You look… you look healthy.”

“I’m not telling anyone next time if I feel ill or faint. Let me collapse. Anything is more tolerable than sitting here alone.”

Paya’s eyes darted to the nearby bed. “I could sit with you, if you’d like.”

Zelda’s eyes softened. Paya looked so like Impa and Purah had in their youth—or in Purah’s curious case—her future). “Only if _you’d_ like to.”

Paya nodded and bowed before moving to take her new seat. She was a bit awkward and stiff at first but took a breath and looked at Zelda with determination. “May I ask… what was it like facing the great evil 100 years ago? I’ve asked Master Link, but he gently reminded me of his… fate.”

Zelda closed her eyes, remembering _that day_ more clearly than she wished to. It took a moment of steeling her nerves as she let her mind sink back to the day that was so recent, and so far away all at once. “I said my goodbyes to your grandmother, your aunt, and Robbie and headed straight to the castle. It was already so different from the home I remembered only hours before. The walls had collapsed in the quakes caused by Ganon and the Divine Beasts, the malice oozed from the walls, ceilings, and floors. Newly formed Stalchildren wandered the halls, fresh from the first blood moon in centuries. It was true horror to wander the halls.

“I used my sealing power to fight Ganon’s minions off. It doesn’t just seal him away, but it is also an effective and unstable source of power. The sensation of the light through my body was beyond anything I could have humanly imagined. Perhaps that is because the power of light comes from the Goddess Hylia herself.”

She looked up at Paya, who was listening intently. Zelda continued.

“I fought off some of the Yiga, Ganon’s minions, and others who’d been revived by the blood moon who were in my way—some I knew personally—and continued on towards Ganon. He was still materializing, just a sack on a ceiling. Several last-ditch floating skulls tried to stop me, but when I used the powers, they vanished and it was just me and Ganon.

“He held me in the darkness he commands, and I was forced to release my physical body, which was restricting me. I used the power to hold his spirit—though without him being weakened by the Divine Beasts, I could not seal it permanently—I brought it away from the physical world. That is quite indescribable in itself. But I held him, despite his efforts to break free. If we were in a fight with our bodies, he’d have mauled me to death. But I had the Goddess’ favor, and for the next 100 years, I kept a hold on him, tightening when he fought, loosening while he rested, but never letting go. Then, I had no more strength. Link took up the mantel, his _destiny_ , and drove that blighted creature from our world.”

Paya turned red at the mention of Link’s name. “I would expect nothing less from the Champion of Hyrule. But you? I’ve only heard stories of what you did. None quite compare to the truth.”

Zelda’s ears perked, eager to change the topic, if only slightly. “Stories? I’d love to hear one!”

“Oh,” Paya muttered, her fingers dancing anxiously. “We have many books about the two of you. I would recommend reading them. But most say that Master Link was killed in the fight with Ganon, and you, in a great rage, unleashed your sealing powers and sacrificed yourself. Many believe you both died permanently.”

Zelda shrugged. “That’s fairly close, I suppose?”

“The historians and poets tell the story better than I do,” she admitted.

“Well,” Zelda said, standing to stretch, “Now you’ll have to be the one to tell the true story.”

Paya’s eyes widened. “Yes, I suppose. I may see if Master Link can remember any more of those last few days. If you wouldn’t mind sharing your perspective, I can add it to Grandmother’s.”

“’Add it?’” Zelda asked.

“Grandmother kept a collection from her memories, lest she forget. It is all written down. I’d like to add your tale to the collection.”

Zelda looked around, eager to see some great volume or text, but there was nothing. Nothing that she could see, anyway. She went to ask Paya if she could see it, and to agree to help, but something stopped her. It was a feeling, like when someone knows that they are being watched. But Zelda felt more that she was being _listened to._

Moving to the steps, Zelda peered down them. Link was leaning against the wall. He turned to her, a similar feeling of that sense washing over him, and he smiled guiltily.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, but you have a visitor.”

Zelda crossed her arms defiantly. “Oh, so Impa says I’m not allowed to leave, but I may have visitors? What sense does that make?”

Shrugging, Link looked across the room at someone Zelda couldn’t see. She tried to peer around the wall, but still couldn’t catch a glimpse of the surprise guest.

Her curiosity beat out her stubbornness. “Do they wish to come up here? Or should I go to them?”

The visitor, wracked with his own inquisitiveness, moved up to the steps. It was a Rito, tall and proud. His feathers were a remarkable blue, and he wore garb strikingly similar to the lower half of the traditional Sheikah outfit. Loose red feathers adorned his own on his head, and his wings petered out from blue to red to white and then back to blue again. But the thing that was most striking about him was not the color of his feathers, but the accordion that was strapped against him. It was familiar. She was almost sure she’d seen one just like it before.

“Your Majesty,” the Rito said with a graceful bow. “My name is Kass. I am a travelling minstrel. Your knight and I are good friends, and we worked together to both fight the calamity and restore some of his memories.”

At that fact, Zelda’s eyes darted to Link’s. Though he looked slightly embarrassed, more disappointment shone through his eyes. He shook his head slightly. “With very little success, Your Highness. I only know fragments of moments.”

Kass shrugged, seeming an eternal optimist. “We’ll get there! We have made it this far.” Returning his attention to Zelda, Kass continued. “You see, I have a unique advantage to help your knight: my teacher was a court poet, one who knew you personally. He was a Sheikah, one of Impa’s people, named Kilik. Does that sound familiar to you at all?”

Zelda’s eyes lit up. A memory of a tall, uniquely dark-haired Sheikah flooded into her mind. He’d been rather handsome, and she enjoyed his company, his songs especially, though she had never developed any true feelings for him. Another individual had already begun to fill that role.

“I do, of course! We met for the first time on the day of the Champion’s Ball. We officially announced the Champions of Hyrule that day, and Impa brought several Sheikah to the castle for protection. We’d suspected a spy of being a member of the Yiga Clan…” she said trailing off. The spy had been a friend, and it was not a memory she wished to hold on to. “He was a good man. He helped me when Link…” she trailed off again, needing to stop.

Kass smiled sadly. “You’ve been burdened, Majesty. Forgive me. Though in your sadness, I see the truest beauty. You are more than the songs have ever described. More than my teacher ever did either, and he certainly had a lot to say about you. His devotion to you lasted until his final day.”

“How did he die?”

Kass’ wing brushed against the accordion. Zelda realized it looked so familiar because it was the same one that Kilik had used. “A long-standing illness got the better of him in the end.”

Zelda placed her hand on his. “I’m truly sorry for your loss. I can see it still stings.”

“It was some time ago, but yes. It does. And I’m sorry for yours. All of them.”

* * *

Zelda had fallen into a mundane routine since she’d been in Kakariko, and having Kass around to break it was more than Zelda could have asked for. The Rito extended the time of supper, and after, the village joined together at the house to listen to the tales of the hero.

Beyond fascinated, Zelda was intrigued hearing the stories of the hero from 10,000 years earlier, how he and those champions and the princess truly defeated the Calamity. It reminded her both of her own successes and failures in that regard.

But as Kass continued to tell the tale, she realized that he’d switched, at some point, and the hero of the story became the Link she knew. Looking at him, she could see his smirk and red face. It seemed that only a few people had caught on to the change, but it only went to show how Link compared with a legend. They were on the same level of greatness.

The villagers began to leave for the night, only few remaining until it was Kass, Link, Zelda, Impa, Paya, Purah, Robbie, and Jerrin.

“So,” Zelda asked when things had calmed down, “How are the people of Hyrule after Ganon’s defeat?”

Kass turned to her, but his eyes flickered to Link. “They are relieved, to say the least. Many believe that it is all too good to be true, that Ganon will return, that their fields will burn again and that it’s not worth planting seeds of the future. Others, myself included, believe it is done, that you have saved us all from a wretched fate. Most simply long for a glimpse of the Princess of the Past and the Hero of Hyrule.”

Zelda studied him carefully. Though he spoke with confidence, there was something more that he was clearly omitting. She was unafraid, as she might once have been, to call him out on it. “You seem to be holding something back. Whatever it is… please, tell me.”

Kass’ eyes flickered between Link, Impa, and Zelda. “The leadership that we all have come to know in the absence of the monarchy is displeased with your return. They love their power, Majesty, and they are not going to relinquish it easily. They do realize, however, that you are Goddess-chosen, and your right to rule is divine. It’s a struggle you’ll likely find yourself in the midst of soon.”

“Sooner than you think,” Impa interrupted. “I sent word out to all who consider themselves leaders. I’ll be expecting responses from King Dorephan, Lady Riju, Boss Bludo, Chancellor Cole, and Chief Kaneli very soon.”

Zelda’s eyes brightened. “King Dorephan is still the king? And did you say Kaneli? I knew him when he was a newly hatched fledgling.”

Impa’s eyes softened. “He’s rather the aged bird now. Too fat to fly, and too old to remember how.”

Paya all but jumped from her seat in horror. “Grandmother! Do you realize what you’ve just said?”

Impa winked at her. “I’m far older than he is, and just as mobile. I can insult his age if I so wish. He and I are old friends, in both senses of the word ‘old’. Don’t let age dampen your humor, Paya. It’s dull.”

Robbie sniggered besides his wife, though he tried to hold it in. Jerrin shot him a look that said ‘laugh in private.’ But Purah practically jumped up and down in excitement. “You’re insulting me! I’m the older sister!”

Impa flashed a grin at her. “For now, you are the younger one, child.”

Zelda glanced beside her to see Link’s lips turned up, watching the scene unfold. If he saw her watching him, he made no notice of it.

“Kass?” she asked, raising her voice over the bickering sisters. “Are the Yiga Clan still active?”

Link turned to her and shifted uncomfortably. “I took care of their leader. I don’t know if they have a new one, but they were headless Cuccoos for some time. Without Ganon, I can’t even see what their purpose would be.”

Her relief was visible. The Yiga had haunted her daily thoughts and dreams 100 years ago, and she didn’t need it now. “Well, are there still Bokoblins, Moblins, and the like wandering Hyrule?”

Link shrugged. “A few, yeah. They didn’t leave when the Calamity ended, but I doubt any Blood Moons will be bringing them back this time.”

“Is it safe enough for me to venture out tomorrow to see my kingdom? As much as I love Kakariko, I need to see what’s happened.”

“You should stay here,” Impa said, speaking up and injecting herself into the conversation. “At least until the representatives come.”

Zelda turned to her in shock. “No. That could be some time still. I have to see what the Calamity wrought.”

“Well!” Purah shouted out in her childish voice. “Let me tell you that the Calamity was hard enough to handle when we lived through it! Nothing is there that you’ll remember, Princess. It’s going to be hard and you might cry but I say check it OUT!” Her hands gestured wildly.

Zelda forced a smile on her face, though it was hard to look at her former friend. There was very little of the woman she was friends with and remembered in this child. Even the way she spoke was worlds different from the scientist she knew. “Thank you, Purah. I’ll be prepared.” Zelda looked around, noticing that both Impa and Paya both wore equally distressed expressions. Zelda wondered how long Purah’s childish form had been present for.

“Ach!” Robbie exclaimed. “You don’t need to see that, My Queen. I’ll tell you all you want to know. Though… I’ve been in Hyrule Field few times in the past century. I could bring you to my lab in Akkala”

Jerrin turned and glared at him, clearly disinterested in the undiscussed invitation. But Zelda held up her hand. “Akkala is a bit far from everyone but thank you.”

The next to input their uninvited opinion was Kass. He looked smug, glancing between Zelda and Link several times. “Link was your appointed knight 100 years ago. He remembers pieces of that life, and his skills are beyond any other’s. If you wish to see Hyrule Field, your home, the ruins, everything, Link would be the most capable guard and guide.”

Zelda turned to Link, a pang of heartache rushing through her at his disgruntled expression. He was glaring at the Rito, who only seemed to grow smugger by the moment. She knew there was _something_ she was being left out of. “Link served me well,” she said, choosing her words carefully, “but his vow was to serve the Royal Family and myself through life or death. His… sacrifice was enough for me to consider him released from that vow. His life is his own now.”

She could see surprise flicker through his eyes, though he composed himself quickly. “I’d be glad to escort you, regardless.”

Feeling another bout of sudden dizziness, Zelda smiled and nodded, directing her gaze to the ground. It was her best effort to avoid being sent back to her room by Impa to rest. She could still feel at least one pair of eyes on her, and she was certain who they belonged to.

But Kass had begun to speak again, and the room was laughing. Zelda felt like she was floating, much as she had felt during her time holding Ganon back in the Sacred Realm to prevent the Calamity. It felt like she’d just had wine, but felt far more dissociated from her body than the typical fizzy daze.

She tried to focus on Kass instead, willing herself to forget her uneasy feeling. He’d taken out his accordion and was beginning to play; a wordless melody at first, but he soon began to add lyrics to a song that he said was written by his teacher years ago.

_“An ancient hero, a Calamity appears; Now resurrected after 10,000 years. Her appointed knight gives his life, shields her figure, and pays the price. The princess’s love for her fallen knight awakens her power/ And within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower. But the knight survives! In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps, until from his healing dream he leaps! For fierce and deadly trials await. To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate. To become a hero once again! To wrest the princess from evil’s den. The hero, the princess—hand in hand—must bring the light back to this land.”_

Zelda turned to Link. He was avoiding her gaze now, and it appeared that this wasn’t the first time he’d heard this song. She turned her attention to Kass, who set his accordion down.

“My teacher, Kilik, was determined to see you two back from the dead, to restore the long-forgotten peace. He searched every document and played every song to learn of the hero of legend’s fate in the hopes that he could pass on the knowledge to Link to save you.”

“And that’s how you and Link became acquainted?”

Kass nodded once. “I fulfilled my master’s dying wish.”

Impa reached out her hands, and Paya rushed up to grab them, pulling her grandmother to her feet. “Well,” Impa started, “It’s been quite the busy day. And apparently, our Queen has a busier day tomorrow. I’d like to take some rest. I believe we should all do so, and we can reconvene this gathering tomorrow.”

Robbie and Jerrin were the first to leave, followed closely by Purrah and Kass. Link was the last, heading outside to the inn just across the way. Paya, Impa, and Zelda were left inside.

“I’m becoming a burden to your home,” Zelda noted as Impa climbed into a small bed on the first floor. “I’ve completely upended things.”

“You have,” Impa agreed. “But I’d trade your disruption for nothing. It’s much like the day Link came barreling in. A moment can change your life, and that was the start of a much-needed breath of air that you’ve brought with you as well.”

“Actually,” Zelda said, turning to both Paya and Impa, though only Impa would have an answer. “I had a question about Link. When he… 100 years ago, he went into the Shrine rather battered. The Champion’s Tunic I made him was ripped and torn, covered in burned holes from the Guardians’ blasts, but he’s wearing it now and it’s perfect. Did you make a new one?”

Impa smiled. “No. The one he wears today is the same he wore 100 years ago. Purah and I fixed it. We rid it of blood and dirt and stitched it back. I held onto it until Link’s return. Paya has nearly finished your white prayer dress you came to us wearing.”

“Thank you, Paya,” Zelda said kindly, an automatic response, as her mind was still on Link. “And thank you, Impa. You could have left it. I can find new clothes.”

“The garb of all the Champions was always a symbol of hope. Seeing him in it these past few months has brought that same feeling back to Hyrule. Her people recognize him in his garb with the Master Sword. They love him. He _is_ different, but it brings the same hope.”

Patting Impa on the arm, Zelda turned away from the old woman and headed up the steps to the room she still shared with Paya.

Zelda was glad it was an acceptable hour to fall asleep. Her head had begun to spin again, and she felt light, like she might drift off into the sky at any moment. Sitting down, she pulled a blanket over her, not bothering to change from her clothes. She needed to lie down.

She could hear Paya come up some time later, careful to keep her footsteps light and her nightly rituals quiet.

It wasn’t for some time that Zelda fell asleep finally, and she immediately regretted closing her eyes.

She found herself in the Sacred Realm. As if she hadn’t seen enough of it for 100 years, she had to visit it in her dreams as well. But it wasn’t peaceful. She felt her arm tug violently and a roar ripped through the air.

Ganon was back, and she had let go of him.

She tried to reach him, to move herself closer so that she might take hold of him to seal him away again. Stumbling until she was falling, Zelda frantically reached out and took hold of a wisp of Calamity, pulling herself closer to the beast.

He fought to shake her off as he plummeted to the physical realm of Hyrule below them, but Zelda held firm, as she had done in the past. She summoned her sealing powers once again: power that was both offensive, as well as able to seal away evil’s incarnate.

Immediately, she felt Ganon’s powers fighting her back, and she was losing.

Though she’d struggled 100 years prior to unlock her sealing powers given by the Goddesses, now she called it to herself easily. She pushed against Ganon, forcing his power away with a great blast. But she could hear screams from Hyrule below, and she felt she was too late. Again, she willed her powers at Ganon, but he was untrappable. It was unlike any trial she’d ever faced.

The air shuddered, and her body began to shake. The screams were growing louder, and her fear began to overtake her. She’d failed Hyrule again. They’d all die again, all because she couldn’t do her sacred duties.

Her eyes flung open and she found herself in Impa’s house once again. Relief washed over her; it had only been a nightmare.

But the screams hadn’t stopped.

She looked around, but was blinded by a bright light, one that dared a viewer to stare for too long.

It was beautiful and deadly. And it was coming from her own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we can get out of the necessary background chapters and get on with the real plot!


	3. Instinctive Reactions

Link headed out from Impa’s house with a speed that surprised even himself. He needed some air, stifled by the tense atmosphere. He ran a hand through his hair and let the cool breeze hit him with a hard lash across the face. He reveled in it, turning into the wind.

“You’d make a fine Rito,” Kass joked, hanging back.

Link turned to him and saw Robbie and Jerrin head towards the inn, while Purah would be staying with her former student, Nanna. Kass would also be staying at the inn. Kakariko was unused to being such a hub of activity.

“It’s just… a lot in there,” Link confessed. Kass knew most of Link’s story and had been nothing short of instrumental in bringing about the end of Calamity Ganon. Link trusted him. “She looks at me like she does, and I can see her waiting for me to look at her the same way. There’s fragments, some feelings that I can’t place, but I don’t _know_ her. Not the way I think she wishes I did.”

Kass and Link continued towards the inn. “She understands that, Link. She’s not expecting you to remember, but she can’t help but hold onto hope. You can’t fault her for that. That one girl’s hope saved Hyrule. It saved you. I wouldn’t rule out the power of her hope just yet.”

“I haven’t. But… how much of what you told me is true? I mean absolute fact. About… us?”

Kass shrugged carefully. “Situations present themselves differently for everyone involved, but my master often spoke of how his love of the princess could never even come close to that which you two shared. He sang of it often.”

Jogging up the steps and opening the door, Link was careful to lower his voice in the crowded room. “She’s beautiful, no one would deny that. But I was her knight, and she’s the future ruler. It couldn’t have been anything more than a simple attraction, right?”

Kass chuckled and placed his wing around Link. “I wasn’t there. You could ask _her_. You could listen to the songs my master sang which speak of her love for you being essential in unlocking her powers. Or, you may believe the books that the young are taught from, where you were little more than her most trusted and respected knight. That is the nature of information: it is interpreted by those who receive it.”

With a disgruntled noise, Link changed for the night, favoring a loose frayed shirt to his Champion’s Tunic, which he carefully laid next to his things beside the bed and shut his eyes.

The next thing he knew, someone had thrown their body onto his bed, hand excitedly resting against their face.

He had to pull back to see who it was. Brokka, a travelling miner, was watching Link intently, as if waiting to be told a story. She’d been staying at the inn when Zelda was first brought to Kakariko, and she was now reluctant to leave and return to work. Though, she was _not_ ignorant of the Hylian Champion’s presence.

“Brokka,” Link said with endless patience, though he’d sprung away from the bed and towards the amused Kass. “Can I help you?”

“What an interesting day! Every day that I am in the presence of the Princess and yourself, I feel more and more like I’m in a storybook.”

“Maybe,” Kass said with a wink, “I’ll put you into my next song, one that sings of this exact moment.”

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, mildly horrified at the thought of being in yet _another_ song.

He heard Brokka’s voice again as his thoughts returned to the present. She had said something about Zelda.

“Hrmm?” he asked, searching for her words in his mind to see if he’d subconsciously heard her. But all he’d heard was ‘Zelda’.

“What do you call her? I’m still not sure how she’s addressed,” she asked, almost annoyed that she had to repeat her question.

“I… uh… My Queen.”

Kass placed the accordion on the trunk at the edge of his bed. “You called her ‘Princess’ several times today.”

“Did I?” he asked, surprised.

“You did.”

Link closed his eyes, wracking his brain for anything, but he could only remember what few memories he’d had of her already. Rubbing his head in exhaustion, he turned to Brokka. “I need to sleep, Brokka. It was good talking with you.”

With a warm smile, she put her hand on his arm and headed to the other room, presumably to pester Robbie before he could sleep.

“Your fan club knows no bounds.”

Link scoffed and slid under the blanket. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kass. I have a headache.”

“The great hero is ill?” Kass mused.

“Goodnight,” Link muttered, closing his eyes.

Almost immediately, he could see the world around him in his dreams. He knew it was a dream. He stood surrounded by destroyed Guardians, a field that had been burnt and trampled into nothingness. It was just outside Kakariko, a field he knew well. The one he’d died in.

He’d seen the events that occurred just before he’d died before. It was a memory that he regretfully carried. But he saw himself now moments earlier, his body draped over the Princess as a Guardian poised over them both, the beam tearing into him with a burst of smoke. His scream was mangled, a true verbal representation of just how much pain he’d felt.

But he’d remained standing, hearing the incessant beeping of a ready Guardian. His body was like a rag, stumbling around until it reached the Guardian, but the beeping stopped, and the beam of a Guardian tore through his chest, destroying the Guardian that Link had been leaning against for balance. Against all odds, Link stood up again, shattering the red crystal of the Guardian, shutting it down.

Zelda ran over to him, calling out his name, her own voice hoarse with fear as she reached him, another Guardian hurrying toward the commotion. 

_Link, get to cover! I’ll run, I swear!_

Her voice had been desperate as her hands hovered helplessly over his shaking and bloody body. He held himself up only through sheer determination, the Master Sword as his crutch. But the Guardian had found them, and he had to find the strength… for _her._

_Link, save yourself! Go! I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!_

He took a defensive stance in front of her, raising his sword one final time. The Guardian locked its red beam on his chest, and Link knew there was nothing he could do but offer Zelda a few moments to escape while the eye was fixed on him.

But Zelda had done the unthinkable. _NO!_ she’d screamed, pushing herself in front of Link.

As she raised her hand, a great light burst from her body, and a great beam, ten times more powerful than that of the Guardians, erupted from her hand. The rain, the clouds, it all disappeared behind her light and it spread out from her like a great explosion that didn’t stop.

He could see the full Triforce on her hand just before he shot up, waking from the memory. His head was throbbing, and he could still hear the distant screams that accompanied his dream.

But as he shook his head, he realized that they weren’t in his dream, they were real.

“Wake up!” Kass said, shaking Link. It sounded as if this weren’t his first attempt to wake him.

Link sprung to his feet, grabbing the Master Sword and pushing through the crowd trying to escape the inn. But as his bare feet touched the grass outside, he was dumbfounded. The great white light from his dream was in front of him again, piercing through the roof of Impa’s house.

It only took him that moment to collect himself, and he raced across the dirt way and into the building, instinctively taking the stairs up to the loft, stumbling into the wall, disoriented either by sleep, the light, or both. The room was too bright to see anything, but Link felt his way around using the wall as his guide. He could hear the shouts of Impa and Paya over the roar the light had created.

“You must calm down! He’s not there! You and Link killed him.”

“No!” Zelda shouted, “He’s sealed and he’s broken free!”

“Ganon has not broken free,” Impa’s voice tried to say soothingly. “Let go. He is not here! You do not need to hold him.”

“What if he is?” Zelda screamed again. It was clear from her voice that she was dazed. “What if I let go and he’s free? I’ll have doomed us all once again.”

“Please,” Paya tried, her voice shaking. “Let go! Your magic is too much here.”

Link tried to move closer to the three, but the light held him back, like a physical force.

“I can’t!” Zelda called back. Even from just the two words, she sounded much more present than she had a moment ago. “My body cannot naturally harness this much energy. I can’t stop it!”

Paya began to plead to the Goddess, begging for intercession, but if Zelda knew anything, it was that the Goddess would never help her. “It’s not going to work!”

Link forced his way through the light, biting back pained grunts as he made his way towards Zelda and the others. He could see the piercing gold of the Triforce on her hand, hovering almost. Looking at his own, it seemed to be glowing, rather than sporting its usual dullness.

An instinct that felt more like the guiding hand of the Goddess washed over Link and he reached out to grab Zelda’s hand.

“No!” she screamed, her voice betraying her panic. “No, let go!”

Link couldn’t respond through the burn he felt spreading down his arm, but he kept hold of her. Something on his hand was burning, and Link pulled off his gloves. For a moment, he was distracted by the familiar Triforce. But he wasn’t looking at Zelda’s hand. He was looking at _his._ The burning sensation increased, and he could see his own Triforce mimicking hers, glowing a spectacular gold and floating just above his skin.

“I’m sorry!” she called over the hum, but Link had to tune out her words. He had to tune everything out as her sealing powers threatened to rip his skin apart, to burn him from the inside out. But he could see that the beam of light had reduced its size so that it was only in the room, no longer shooting out the ceiling.

“Zelda,” Impa said firmly. “Look at him! You must find a way to stop it!”

With a cry, Zelda looked inward, summoning all of her strength from wherever she could, and willed it to quell the light.

Finally, it dimmed, shrinking back into the two Triforces. Zelda dropped Link’s hand and he collapsed onto the ground, gripping his arm before looking up at her.

She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the hair on her forehead clinging to her sticky skin, and the clothes looking almost as if she’d been tossed into the river. Her eyes were wide and locked on the Triforce as it calmly made its way back into her skin, unaware of the damage it had caused.

She breathed heavily and stared at the back of her hand. There was only one piece.

One piece. Wisdom.

Dirt and debris settled from the broken roof, and Link saw his arm slowly returning to a normal color, his Triforce piece—courage—mimicking hers, though it faded to a skin-like dullness, unlike Zelda’s brilliant one.

“Oh Goddesses,” she muttered to herself. Her eyes darted around the room, resting on the three people who sat beside her. She scanned them for injuries she may have caused, but they looked relatively unscathed. Link looked more confused than anything else.

She could feel her arm tingling still, and another bout of dizziness fell over her. With a panicked gasp, Zelda sprung to her feet and ran from the building, ignoring the buzz of people behind her.

Link hurriedly followed Impa outside to catch up to her before the onlookers could.

“Leave her!” she commanded, watching Zelda’s retreating form head towards the open field.

* * *

Zelda could feel her whole-body shuddering as the power shot forth from her hand once again. This time, it was a smaller burst, one she could reel back in, but it was unpredictable. Volatile. Her body felt weak, as if it were too fragile to handle the amount of power she was wielding.

It almost made sense to her. Being in the Sacred Realm was purely spiritual. Her body had been trapped in the physical world, unburdened by her magic. And for the past 100 years, all she’d done, every second of every moment, was hold Ganon back from returning to his physical body in the castle. If she lost her grip, even for just an instant, Ganon would try to wriggle free. Her instinct was to reach back to hold him, and her magic reacted. After so many days, she realized how much she’d been fighting it. It had made her physically sick. Dizzy. Headaches. It all made sense.

For some time, she just kept her hands against the grass, hoping that they would not release more magic. But she was unwilling to move, even after she’d stopped her outbursts.

Footsteps approached.

“Don’t come near me,” Zelda warned.

But the steps didn’t stop until the body was right above her.

“Well,” a frail voice said. “I won’t be listening to your command for the first time in my life.”

Robbie sat beside her, and she looked up, expecting to see the young man that she knew, but finding him old. The sight still startled her. They’d been such close friends in his youth.

“Purah and I were talking. We’re going back to her lab to find a way to prevent that from happening again. Her assistant will be helping us with her notes. Jerrin will help. We’ll find a way to keep you safe.”

“Me?” Zelda asked breathlessly. “I nearly killed Paya, Impa, and Link. I destroyed a piece of a building! You must protect others from _me_!”

Robbie placed his hand on her knee. “We’ve studied your powers. Some of our people saw you with the Guardians, and on your way to the castle. We have notes. I am well-versed in armor to withstand Guardian blasts, perhaps it’s just a matter of reversing it. I’ll call up my son. We’ll all work on this until there is a result.”

“What if there is no result?”

“Then we’ll look harder. Princess, we will not fail you. I recommend going on your excursion around Hyrule Field with Link. He’s proven he can withstand your powers, and you’ll be away from others. Come to us in Hateno when you’ve seen what you wish and check on our progress. Purah has already gone ahead.”

“How do you know you can do this?” Zelda looked down at her trembling hands. She was only relieved no one had gotten hurt… this time.

Robbie, to his credit, laughed. “My Queen, you have not seen what I’ve made Master Link. Guardian-resistant armor, weapons to take the creatures down with a single shot. It took some time, but once I figured the formula out, it was easy. I know for a fact that this will happen because I know myself. And I know Purah. Her mind is still as sharp as it has ever been, though she may have a more difficult time expressing it. Her assistant will fill in the pieces. And you will control it in time.”

Zelda had to make herself smile, but seeing his confidence made it easier. If there was anyone she’d trust with technology, it was Robbie and Purah. “Thank you. I will come to Hateno, though perhaps not into the village for everyone’s safety.”

“Ach,” Robbie hissed. “Between then and now, you may change your mind.” He looked her over with a distant gleam in his eyes. “Well, my friend, it’s been an honor to see you again. Don’t take another century to visit me once more.”

This time, Zelda didn’t have to force anything. Her laugh came easily. “I won’t.”

He shakily turned and made his way back to Kakariko. Zelda watched him go, feeling an oddly familiar sense of déjà vu. Watching him leave in the midst of a graveyard of fallen Guardians brought back memories of her riding away from the Sheikah who were watching over Link as she rode to the castle to meet Ganon.

But she had to remind herself of where she truly was. Impa was standing beside Purah, talking quietly and with a smile on their faces, as if they’d told a joke or shared a hapy thought between them. Kass was beside them, his wings crossed as he studied something, though he was too far away to see what he was looking at. Jerrin was walking towards Robbie without any urgency. She embraced him and led him away, looking all too happy to be heading away from Kakariko. They didn’t share the look of despair that Zelda had become so familiar with. They weren’t saying a final goodbye, but another hello.

And Link… he was alive. He wasn’t still in the Shrine of Resurrection. He wasn’t covered in blood from the Guardians’ assault. And he stood leaning against the rock wall, half relaxed and half tense, staring at her across the field. She didn’t need to see him perfectly to feel his eyes on her.

Before he’d touched her hand, the power of the Goddesses had been unbearable. Her body had been desperately searching for the malevolent calamity that she’d so tightly grasped for a hundred long years with the full Triforce at her side. But when Link had her hand, she’d felt more than the Goddesses could have given her.

She could feel the power inside, but it was like she had been seeing it through a fog. His touch lifted the fog and reminded her own spirit that it was no longer sealed away. His own rightful Triforce, the powers granted to him by the Goddesses, had shared the strain until she could control it again.

It reminded her of a time long past, when she knew she could turn to him in her darkest moments.

But it would have reminded Link of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick note! I had originally forgotten that Link didn't have the Triforce in BOTW, so I wrote this whole thing thinking he did. Oops. I got stuck trying to fix it this past week-ish so that Link also had the Triforce, which is why he has it now. It's huge canon divergence, and the logic isn't foolproof, but I tried. I always forget when one of them doesn't have the Triforce. My brain always just says 'yes, they have their Triforce pieces'. So we're just going to have that canon divergence here and the full Triforce split back to its respective pieces once Zelda didn't need it to seal Ganon anymore.


	4. Ghost of the Past

Zelda was beyond thankful that the rest of the night had passed without another incident.

When she woke up, the hastily covered roof was a glaring reminder of how dangerous she was. Is sent a chill down her spine, and she was more than anxious to get out of the village, away from the reminders of what she was capable of.

And she wanted to get away from people. People she could potentially harm.

Link, on the other hand, insisted on accompanying her. A sentiment that Impa wholeheartedly agreed with.

Impa had suggested that she and Link travel without any royal regalia or identifying markers. Though Link would never leave the Master Sword unattended, Zelda knew that the Champion’s Tunic was just as telling about his identity, as the blue had become synonymous with the royal family.

Zelda had been wearing Sheikah garb for the past few days, but Paya had asked the clothing shop seamstress to work on something more fitting for the princess. At first, Zelda had been nervous when Paya told her, but when she brought in a pair of comfortable trousers and a loose shirt held more firmly against her by a corset-like belt, Zelda calmed down. She wouldn’t be stuck riding and exploring in a dress. They fit perfectly, and Zelda smiled at Paya.

“Thank you, Paya. This means a great deal.”

“Oh, I… you’re welcome.”

Though Zelda had been used to her clothes being mostly royal blue, she was pleasantly surprised by the white and deep green combination. It was a refreshing change of pace. She braided her hair back away from her long blonde hair, and headed over to the stable with Paya to wait for Link.

As she approached the horses, Link’s white one, Cloud, eagerly shook his head and tried to make his way toward Zelda. She smiled and went to greet him, feeling an energy around him that she used to feel around Storm. She felt drawn to Cloud, and reversely, Cloud seemed to want to be around Zelda.

The horse was already saddled, and Zelda was deep in conversation with both Paya and Cloud, affectionately praising the steed, when a chorus of hoofbeats alerted her to an incoming traveler. She turned to see Link riding into the village on a graceful brown mare. The hair on her mane and tail was a few shades darker than her coat. She was reminiscent of Epona.

Link bounded off her with ease. He was wearing a red tunic with some green fabric strapped down around his waist by two belts, and a leather pauldron over his shoulder. He was decked out in his gloves, riding boots, and even a hooded cape that concealed the Master Sword underneath it, though the hood wasn’t up, offering her a glance at his hair. It was longer than it had been _before_.

“Are you ready?” Link asked, gesturing to Cloud.

Zelda turned and shook her head. “You can’t mean I’ll be riding your horse?”

“No,” Link said, his face impassive. “You’ll be riding _your_ horse. I wasn’t joking when I said you could take Cloud.”

“I can’t take your horse, Link.”

He scoffed, as if it were a funny suggestion. “Of course you can. And you will. Your horse…” he trailed off, his scrunched brow betraying his struggle to remember something, presumably the name of her horse. Then he softened and his eyes flicked up to meet Zelda’s with a crooked smile. She felt her heart skip. It was the first time he had looked at her without a hint of confusion, almost as he once had 100 years ago. He nodded once, confidently; “Storm. You said your horse was Storm. There’s a bond between you and that horse’s bloodline. Besides,” he said with a smile. He ran his hands affectionately on his new horse’s neck, “I have Catherine now. Don’t I, girl?”

Catherine pushed her head against Link, as if she were agreeing with him.

Zelda’s muscles twitched. She wanted to reach out, to at least grasp Link’s hand in thanks, but instead, she grabbed Cloud’s bridle, keeping occupied, though her eyes were on Link until he finally turned to her. She fought to keep her hold tight on Cloud. “Thank you. Truly.”

“Of course, Princess.”

With a sudden realization, Zelda remembered that Paya was still beside them, watching everything. Zelda grabbed Paya’s hand, noting how the girl’s eyes lingered on Link’s back as he turned away. “Thank you again, Paya. I will see you soon.”

Paya squeezed Zelda’s hand in response and stepped back.

Mounting Cloud, Zelda followed Link out the southern path from Kakariko. For some time, they rode in silence.

As they passed the Guardian graveyard, Zelda sighed. “Whether or not you remember, do you ever see a place and just _know_ that a horrible event happened there? Do you instinctively know that this field is when Hyrule was truly doomed?”

Link stared out at the Guardians. “I remembered that this is where I died. That alone is enough for this place to raise the hairs on my neck.” He looked over at Zelda. “But Hyrule wasn’t doomed that day, despite how it feels. It’s free now.”

Zelda couldn’t bring herself to look at him, fearing when she did, she’d see herself holding his lifeless, bleeding body once again. Spurring Cloud on faster, she kept her eyes straight at the path, taking in the more beautiful colors of Hyrule and letting them distract her.

. But everything brought back memories that now belonged only to her.

The mountains of Dueling Peaks were closing in on either side of her, rising up into the heavens. She’d stood up there beside Link, admiring the view of the castle… and each other. If she closed her eyes, she could see herself standing beside him, she could feel his hands in hers, and his lips against hers. The memory was nearly as painful as that of Link’s death. In many ways, the Link she’d known _had_ died and never returned.

“This place is filled with painful memories,” she muttered.

“At least you have memories, painful as they are,” Link said, following her gaze. Save for his adventures these past months, Dueling Peaks meant nothing to him besides a cold peak and two shrines that had required him to use his rather shoddy sense of memory.

They’d both fallen silent again. Link moved Catherine up beside Cloud. “Have you seen the shrines yet? Were there any in your time?”

_Our_ time, her mind corrected, though she didn’t voice this aloud. “There were a few that had begun to appear. I’d seen one in the west, in the Tabantha province, just south of Rito Village. I could not figure out how to enter at the time. I take it you obviously did?”

He nodded. “It was the Sheikah Slate.”

With a frustrated sigh, Zelda shook her head. “Of course it was. Why didn’t I think of that? Ancient technology would have been activated by a key, by we had been too literal. That’s why we never found one. Stupid me! How could I not have figured that out? How did Purah not figure that out?”

Link couldn’t help a small grin that spread over him. “So, was I right to assume that you were involved in the Ancient Technology projects? You seem to be as scholarly as I’d heard.”

Zelda had been more than involved. She’d been dedicated. The Ancient Technologies had been her fail-safe. Knowing that there were Guardians and Divine Beasts to fight Ganon in the event that she couldn’t unlock her power had always been a priority for her.

“Do you remember the even that caused you to become my appointed knight?” When Link shook his head, she continued. “Purah, Robbie, and I were looking at a Guardian, one that Robbie had specially modified. I was distracted and tripped, touching the Guardian in the process. It aimed its gaze at me, beeping rapidly. There was nowhere for me to go, and no way for me to take cover. But then, you were in front of me just in time, blocking the hit with—of all things—the lid of a pot. You got me to safety, and my father’s reward was your position as Appointed Knight to the Princess. I was terribly unhappy about it at first.”

“Did we not get along?”

“No, we got along well when we did speak, but I was jealous of the Goddesses’ favor on you. I didn’t understand you yet, and thought that everything had been so natural, so easy. I had yet to unlock the sealing power.”

Link nodded, something in his mind was turning. “So that’s why you were a bit cold toward me at times. My memories are a bit split between animosity and friendship. I thought perhaps we’d fought, or I’d failed you.”

Zelda winced. Of course he’d have memories of her childish grudge. “I apologized in the past for my behavior, but seeing as you likely don’t remember that, I’d like to apologize again.”

“Don’t apologize. There’s no need.”

Zelda smiled sadly at him but nodded all the same. She looked around the road again, eager to get off the subject of her past actions. “How is Deya Village? Are they still our primary fishery? I’d like to see it.”

She went to veer over the hill, but Link moved Catherine in front of her. He shook his head. “Deya was destroyed with the Calamity. All there is now are ruins.”

“What?” she led Cloud around him, urging the horse up the hill. She glanced out from the overlook. The lake that had once been a clear blue fishery was not murky, littered with the rubble of destroyed buildings and fallen trees that had become apart of the watery grave.

Link rode up beside her, looking out at the ruins. “I heard the stories. They were lost in the aftermath of the Guardians. Most of the survivors headed south, as far from the castle as they could and built a new village, one that’s now the fishery for the kingdom. It’s called Lurelin, just off Cape Cresia and the Necluda Sea.”

“Lurelin? I like that. I’d love to meet the villagers and see the village.”

“It’s not near here. I could take you another time though, if you’d like.”

“Very much. Thank you.”

Link turned back to the ruins of Deya Village. “Many of the places you knew close to Hyrule Field have been destroyed. Kakariko and several of the stables were the luckiest. The further out from the castle, the less destruction there was.”

“So, you’ve been around? Everywhere?”

He nodded and led Catherine away from the cliff, back down to the path. Zelda followed a moment later. “When I woke up, I wasn’t as strong as I assume I used to be. I had a lot to do to train. The Master Sword wouldn’t give herself up easily.”

Zelda couldn’t help but feel giddy, despite the destruction she’d just seen. The survivors had created something new, and she was able to speak with Link, almost as freely as they used to. “But it was still safely in the Lost Woods… with the Deku Tree?”

He smiled again, keeping his eyes on the path. “The Deku Tree showed me the day you brought it to him. You said you had something to tell me.”

Zelda tried to keep the surprise off her face. Without his memories, she didn’t want to say anything that could jeopardize their fragile developing friendship. “Did I? It was a long time ago.”

Again, they fell into silence as they made their way to the path. As they neared Proxim Bridge, the castle came into sight for the first time. Zelda gasped, a relieved feeling washing over her. For a moment, she’d expected to see Ganon’s spirit swirling around the peak once again, but it was oddly still. From the distance, it looked as it had when she’d lived there. She could almost ignore the stone-still Guardians that were scattered around and pretend that it was 100 years ago and she was still living her normal life.

“It might not be safe there yet,” Link said, sensing her desire to visit her home. “Impa called for it to be inspected just before you woke up. We can’t go in yet, not until it’s been cleared.”

Shaking her head, Zelda bit her lip. His words were an easy way to snap back to the present. “No. Of course. But you had said you’d seen my father? Could you bring me to him? Or, rather, to where you spoke with him?”

“It was on a cliff on the Great Plateau, not the castle.”

“Regardless, please?”

Link nodded, looking at the raised land on the other side of the bridge. “He hasn’t been there since I woke. Don’t bring your hopes up too high, for your own sake.”

“I won’t… but I have to know. I parted with him on poor terms before he was taken from this world.”

“By the Yiga?”

She steeled her expression and rode on. “Yes.”

Up ahead, she could see an abandoned Bokoblin camp, and further up the road, where she’d once expected to see a bustling outpost were more ruins. She rode past them, seeing the reminders of a fire etched into the stones, buildings that looked as if the Goddess herself had trampled over the outpost. It was a disaster, beyond all hope of repair.

Link could see her dismayed expression. A strong desire to change her mood came over him and he found himself redirecting her attention. Riding faster so she would have to catch up to speak and move past the ruins quickly, he turned in his saddle. “So, you were friends with Kass’ mentor?”

Zelda spurred Cloud on so she wouldn’t have to scream just to have a conversation with him. “We both were. He was brought to the castle by Impa to combat the Yiga threat.”

“Was he still a musician?” he asked, riding further still and slowing only once he’d passed the ruins. Zelda seemed none the wiser to his distraction.

“He played the same accordion. He was placed in the palace as the court poet.”

“So he was my friend… not my enemy?”

“Why?”

Link started to chuckle, thinking about something in his mind. But he turned to her and tried to suppress his laugh. “Kass told me stories. His mentor used to secretly spread rumors about me. He was upset that I held a high position when I didn’t come from noble birth and said that you and I shouldn’t speak because of the difference in our station. He felt differently after my death and devoted his life to helping the two of us, though we’d never know were it not for Kass.”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open. “He was jealous?”

Link fought back his laugh again. “He was more than jealous; he was in love with you, Princess.”

“What?” she exclaimed.

“Infamously.”

“I never knew.” She stared off at the castle, trying to call up a moment with Kilik where she might see his true feelings. But she had been blinded by her own affections for… another. She looked up at the Plateau again. Ghosts were all around her.

They rode along the plateau, with no way up that she could see, and she thought back to her father, trying to remember the sound of his deep voice. She closed her eyes and felt goosebumps running along her arm. “What did my father say to you?”

“He told me he was the King of Hyrule and you were his daughter and I was to rescue you and defeat the Calamity before your hold on Ganon grew too weak.”

Zelda continued back on the path, still unsure of how they’d scale the cliff on this side. They should continue further, towards the gate that would lead up the plateau. “And you’re sure it was my father, the king? If what I’ve been told about the Champions is to be taken as absolute truth for all the departed, then his spirit should have stayed in the castle where he died, as theirs did with the Divine Beasts.”

Link laughed, his contagious, and hearty laugh. “I don't think I have any reason not to trust his spirit, Princess." He groaned in annoyance with himself. "Forgive me, _Your Highness_. For some reason, I can’t stop calling you ‘Princess’ despite your station.”

Each time he slipped and called her Princess, it gave her a sense of joyful relief. Some part of him was remembering what he used to call her, since he would have no problem transitioning to her new title if he didn't remember.

“I'll answer to either. I'm not technically a queen. Or a princess, for that matter. Perhaps you could call me Zelda?” she tried.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, as if it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard her suggest. “I'd never do that.”

She laughed smugly. “You'd be surprised.”

He looked at her in disbelief. “I would never. You're just trying to fool me.”

She shrugged, feeling almost smug in her knowledge. “Believe what you want. But you have called me Zelda a few times.” Granted, it was while their lives were in imminent danger, but she was intent on making a point.

Scoffing he shook his head, but he went quiet. She could see him thinking, like he was trying to recall that memory.

Zelda looked at the cliff again as Link continued to slow his pace. “Has something about the Great Plateau changed, or are we going to the gated entrance?”

Link snapped his head in her direction. “Oh, no. That was sealed off. I left a ladder around here. Climbing this wall without it just takes too much energy.”

“Climbing the wall?” Zelda asked, staring at the near vertical incline. She shook her head, not about to question it. If anything, she believed Link more than capable of scaling the wall. “Right. We’re in front of the Temple of Time. Whereabouts from here?”

Link hopped off of Catherine and gestured for Zelda to follow. He pulled a long rope ladder from inside a crack in the wall where it dangled. It looked awfully unsafe, and it would be a long fall if anything should happen. “We’re going straight to the Temple.” He pulled something out from his belt pouch and handed it to Zelda. “Here. Take the paraglider. If anything happens, just pull it out. It’ll open and catch the wind. But I’ve climbed this plenty of times. You’ll be fine.”

Zelda took it. “Oh Goddess…” she muttered. Better to get it over with. She put her foot on the shaky ladder, taking her steps slowly and carefully. Each time she looked down, Link was holding the ladder, stopping it from swaying, his eyes on her. It made her feel only slightly better that he was letting her go first.

She let out a huge sigh of relief as she hit the grass atop the plateau. While she waited for Link, she took in the destruction. The temple had been sacked, walls crumpled from a Guardian blast. The view showed her more ruins, more decaying or dead Guardians, and even a few Bokoblin camps that Link led her safely around.

Despite the mess, the Temple of Time was still always a sight to behold. It was several stories high and, though significantly shorter than the castle itself, towered high above the plains of Hyrule Field so the Goddess Hylia could watch over her kingdom from the land itself.

The steps that led up to the main entrance were swallowed by grass and weeds springing through the cracks in the stone, neglected by years of disuse. Chunks of rubble had fallen in the path, having been loosened from their original homes, now covered in a blanket of ivy. An army of Guardians lay long-dormant along the sides of the temple, their attempts to bring down the temple clear, though ultimately unsuccessful.

Standing in the doorless entry, Zelda could see the entire left side of the temple caved in, but she suspected it was caused by damage to the exterior. The interior was mostly untouched by destruction, though fallen ceiling tiles had taken out a stone or two. But prominently, the statue of the Goddess Hylia remained perfect, glowing with the radiance it had always emanated. Most of the windows had even remained intact, casting a rainbow of colors through the panes with the sun’s light. For the Goddess who’s answered her prayers, Zelda would have tolerated nothing less.

Link had let her take in the sights, but she noticed him lingering by the destroyed wall. When she shot him a confused look, he motioned for her to follow him around the side. Zelda did, but with a final glance at the Goddess, she resolved that the temple would be among the first things rebuilt in honor of Hylia’s role in defeating the Calamity. Without the Goddess’ grace, Zelda’s sealing powers would not exist.

Link stood beneath a ladder, one that was all-too familiar to her. One that had apparently withstood the tests of time and war.

His bright eyes glistened with eagerness and he grinned. “Are you feeling brave today, Princess?”

Zelda's heart stopped. He'd asked her the same thing when they first scaled the Temple of Time. It had been 100 years ago, only days after he’d saved her from a relentless attack by the Yiga Clan in Gerudo Desert. She’d realized her misguided judgment of Link had been hasty, and found enjoyment with her Appointed Knight. She’d asked Link to accompany her to the Temple to pray, but found herself in this same position, on the side of the ladder that led to the top of the Temple, his eyes soft as they looked on at her. 

With anxious excitement, Zelda nodded. “I’m feeling quite brave. Shall I?”

Link stepped back, letting her take the first small step until she could grab the ladder before he followed her up. They climbed up to the edge of the roof, where Link's hands hovered by Zelda at all times. The flat edge of the roof was slender, and Zelda was moving with far more vigor than she should have been.

“Are you always this excited to do these kinds of things?” he asked as he followed quickly behind her.

She stopped herself, fighting the smile on her face. “Sorry. Sometimes I am. You go ahead first.”

He eyed her suspiciously as he passed her to pull himself up into a small room at the top of the steeple, and he pulled her up into a room where she stood beside him.

“This is where I saw him… the King. He led me up here. Something about being in here felt right, but I don't know why the King would have led me here specifically. You might think the Goddess Statue in the main room would be more appropriate.”

Zelda carefully moved to the edge, where there was a large piece of the wall missing now from a Guardian's beam. She leaned against it, feeling the cool stone against her warm cheek. “Oh, I don't know. This feels right to me.” She could almost feel his hand in hers once again as she had all but half-dangled her body out the window for a better look at the beautiful field below her.

Now, she looked out over her destroyed kingdom. Everything was different. Link was different, the people were different, the fears she had, her prayers, her family, even _she_ was different.

Turning, she caught a glimpse of Link’s soft gaze, admiring her without her knowing. And when he'd been caught, the red flushed into his face and he tried to turn away.

Zelda smiled, fighting back a chuckle. “Come look. The world is so much more peaceful without Ganon.”

He moved beside her. “Have you ever seen such a view?” Link asked. He was looking at her again, waiting, but his expression had turned back into the now-familiar one of him searching his memories.

Zelda looked back to the field, always feeling like she was invading on something private when he got that distant look. She'd wait to answer him until she knew he was back.

Something softly brushed against the back of her hand.

For a moment, she expected to see her father's spirit, the entire reason they'd gone up there in the first place, but she looked down to see Link's hand lightly brushing hers.

His eyes were on hers, no longer staring inward, but outward again. She could see his own mixture of vague recognition, memories of this place and of her, fighting through confusion. The frustration on his face spoke volumes. He didn’t remember it clearly. He likely wasn’t sure what he was remembering. But though his mind didn’t remember, it was as if his body did.

His skin brushed against hers again, turning so his thumb was lightly brushing over her knuckles. She was positive he wasn't aware of what he was doing.

Zelda was worried that if she didn’t speak, it would make him realize what he was doing. She struggled to answer his question. “H-have you seen the very top of Dueling Peaks during your travels?”

He scoffed, moving beside her to rest against the wall. “There were shrines up there. I had to move quickly between them. Why? Have we been there before?”

She smiled, looking back into his intense eyes. “You brought me there the first time, yes.”

Though he’d moved, his hand still rested against hers. “I look forward to going back with you, then. It will be good to finally see the hard-won peace, a Calamity-free castle, a sky that isn’t streaked by Guardian’s beams. Maybe even hear the echo of intrusive construction in the field below.”

His lips turned up, and Zelda leaned back against the stone with her own smile. “I’d love to hear that. Hyrule’s recovery would be a sweeter sound than music.”

“Don’t tell that to Kass.” Link chuckled, infectiously causing Zelda to join in.

Zelda looked out over Hyrule again.

In the glare of the sun, she could clearly see the beginnings of a new tomorrow, for Hyrule, and for herself.

And for the first time in her life, she felt an immense and overwhelming sense of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Heart of the Champions, you'll recognize this scene as an expanded version of the epilogue! If not... well... now you know that this was part of the epilogue! Lol!


	5. Return

Zelda sat by the window of the Temple of Time for what felt like hours. She could see the sun moving slowly across the sky, the changing shadows the only tell-tale sign of how long she sat there.

Link had started a fire in the small, open room. He didn’t say much, unwilling to break her from her trance. He didn’t know what she was thinking about, but she looked peaceful and he wanted her feel safe in her thoughts, not obligated to talk to him.

However, her mind was anything but peaceful.

Looking across the field, there were three versions of Hyrule she could see. Of course, she could see what was right in front of her: the very literal scene of Hyrule Field and the castle in shambles. And she could remember the view of a peaceful Hyrule before the Calamity: the days when she wanted nothing more than to learn about Guardians and escape the constant nagging of her father. Never did she think that she’d long for those days again, but her heart ached for it. But the final version of Hyrule Field she could see was one that was on fire, Guardians crawling across fallen buildings, Divine Beasts struggling for control before they lost their battles, Ganon swirling around the castle in a dark cloud of purple mist.

“I never got to properly mourn them,” Zelda said suddenly.

Link’s head whipped over to her. She hadn’t spoken in so long, he’d almost considered that she may have fallen asleep. He didn’t speak but sat down against the wall across from her, waiting in case she wanted to continue.

He could see a tear run down Zelda’s cheek. She wiped it away, never moving her attention from the view in front of her. “The ones we lost when Ganon awoke. I barely grieved for my father, my friends who were in the castle, people I knew. Then I lost Urbosa. She was a mother to me when I had none. Revali and I became close at the end. We lost him first. It was horrible to watch. You took Daruk and Mipha’s losses hard, but you barely showed it. You soldiers are better at that sort of thing. Though I didn’t know either of them as well as I would have liked, I never was able to grieve their losses.”

The ghost of a smile tipped up Zelda’s lips. “Do you remember what Mipha and I did for you? Along with Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivan?” Link shook his head and leaned forward intently as Zelda kept speaking. “We chased you up a mountain after you’d gone to fight a Lynel. You’d been out with your friends because you hadn’t seen them in, what, ten years or something like that. You weren’t guarding me, Seggin was. But you went storming off after the Lynels who were in a territory war just up the waterfall.”

Stopping herself, Zelda looked closely at him. “Link, do you remember how your father died?”

He looked away and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly.

Gasping, Zelda went to reach out to him before stopping herself. “How much did you forget?”

“I woke up with nothing. When I heard your voice, that was the first time I remembered my name. Small things started to come back to me after a while. That I was a knight, glimpses of battle, faces with no names. I did research on myself from some books and what people remembered of me, and some of it helped. But I couldn’t remember big events. Were my parents alive for the Calamity? Did I have family?”

“And you still don’t know?”

“No.”

Sighing, Zelda realized his amnesia had been worse than she thought. The look in his eyes, part confusion, part pain, was almost too much for her. She couldn’t imagine not remembering the impact her own father had on her, and what parts of her would have been gone with the memories of him.

“I can tell you anything I know about your family, though it’s admittedly not much. Do you want to know about them, or is that something you don’t want?”

“I would. Anything you know is better than nothing.”

Zelda wanted to look at him as she spoke, but her heart hurt to see that he’d forgotten. His father’s death had been so hard for him when she’d known him. His father’s life had influenced the core of his being. Without those memories, could he still be the same man he was one hundred years ago?

“Well, I don’t know much about your mother. We only spoke of her once or twice. She died when you were born, and you had no memories of her then either. I’m sorry. But your father was a knight, a celebrated one. He was one of my father’s men, for a time. I don’t remember him personally, but you told me he was a great man, a good swordsman, and a devoted father. You worked at the ranch nearby to earn some money to help him. Both of you even fought in a few battles together when you were younger. It sounded like you two were quite close.”

Link had started to fidget, as he often did when he was trying to remember. “He died before the Calamity, didn’t he?”

Nodding solemnly, Zelda shifted. “Yes, he did. It was only about a year earlier. You and he were travelling through Nadrya Snowfield. If you’ve read up on your past accomplishments, then you’ll know that when you were just a young boy, you made a name for yourself there. It was years after that event, but from what I gather, it was near the same location. Your father sent you ahead to scout the area and see what was upcoming, and your father… he accidently stumbled upon a territory battle between Lynels. He didn’t make it.”

Link nodded, like he could almost remember a dream he’d once had. “And that was why I felt I had to go after the ones near the Domain?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what happened after? Where my father was buried?”

Swallowing hard, Zelda hadn’t wanted to continue. “You were the one who found his body among the Lynels. You killed both of them, nearly unheard of at the time, especially from one so young. But you’ve been in wars since you were a young boy of seven. I’m not surprised you handled yourself so well in battle. 

“You brought his body to the Lady Mipha, hoping she might heal him. She couldn’t. I don’t know where he is buried, but I believe King Dorephan would know.”

Link leaned back as her words processed. “Some of that sounds familiar. I’d like to visit his grave, if I can. If it’s still there.”

“If you want someone to go with you…” she started before stopping herself. “I-I mean, only if you want. I understand it’s a private moment. But you’ve come with me to my father’s apparent grave. I’d come with you to find yours if you wanted the company.”

Link smiled at her. “Thank you. For that, and for telling me what you know. I think, if King Dorephan knows where it is, I might just take you up on that. If you’re not too busy running the kingdom, that is.”

Zelda couldn’t help the snort she let out as she leaned her head back. “I’m not doing much of anything since being back. All I’ve done so far is broken Impa’s roof and endangered you and the village.”

“A roof is patchable, and no one was hurt. You’re too hard on yourself.”

Zelda stared at the back of her hand, at the Triforce. “Tell me, Link, the Champions we lost… you said that you saw them? You spoke to them?”

“I did.”

“Are they happy? Their deaths were horrible. So horrible. And I could have stopped them with this same power if I’d come to access it sooner. Their blood is on my hands as much as it’s on Ganon’s. Did they ever find peace?”

Knowing that arguing over fault with her would go nowhere, Link stared out at the field again. He could almost remember seeing the four red beams from each Divine Beast pounding massive amounts of power into Ganon. And though the Divine Beasts were no longer aimed at anything, he could still see the red lights trained on Calamity Ganon just a short time ago.

“They did find peace. Each completed their purpose. I know this for a fact. Each of them lent me their powers. Do you remember Urbosa having the ability to summon lightening? Her fury was gifted to me when I freed Vah Naboris. When we defeated Ganon, all of their powers were gone. They were only aiding me. And they moved on, their powers and spirits with them.

“I know you won’t believe me, Princess. To you, this might sound like a made-up speech to make you feel better, but Lady Urbosa told me something. She said, ‘This is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame.’ She wanted you to know that. She said you should shed your worries… and that she couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Zelda wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “I can almost hear her voice through your words. I very much believe you. It makes me happy to know that they’re at peace, but I can’t help but miss them. Sometimes, it feels like they were alive just the other day, not a century ago.”

They fell into silence for some time, the only sound was that of the crackling fire Link had built.

“With them gone,” Zelda said finally, “we’ll need new Champions, if only for show. Someone must know how to work the Beasts in case of an emergency.”

“I know just the four,” Link said, though he though he felt suddenly like he’d spoken up on a matter he wasn’t supposed to voice his opinion on. “Forgive me, Your Highness. It’s not my place to make those decisions.”

Shocked at his sudden formality, Zelda couldn’t help the scrutinizing look she gave him. “Please, continue.”

Link looked unsure, but he’d already spoken. It was too late now. “Each of them helped me reach the Divine Beasts. They have the spirits of their predecessors. For Mipha, it’s her brother, Sidon. Without a doubt, he’s going to be King of the Zoras one day, and I believe he’d be more than willing to take up his sister’s legacy, as well as his father’s. For Daruk, his great-grandson, Yunobo would be right. He’s deceiving, at first. He looks and acts like more of a coward than he is. He just hasn’t fully realized his strength yet. But he’s getting there. With Revali, there’s a Rito who is a bit closed off named Teba. He’s not related, that I know of. But they share a spirit, of that I’m positive. He was injured while helping me, but he will heal soon, if he hasn’t already. And finally, Urbosa’s descendant, Riju, is currently chief of the Gerudos. She’s young, younger than you and I, but she is already strong, and she’d be more than willing to take this task.”

Zelda chuckled to herself. “Urbosa’s sister must have taken on the role of chief when she died. I’d love to meet Riju. I’d love to meet them all. I trust your judgement on this, Link. When the time comes, I’ll put these names forth.”

“You will?”

She nodded and looked back out across the field at the castle. “I will. No matter what my role to come may be, whether we reinstate the monarchy, or I become nothing, I’ll ensure that this realm is safe and prepared at any cost.”

“You’ll never be nothing, Princess,” Link said softly, before clearing his throat and stiffening. He stood up and offered Zelda his hand. “It’s getting late. We should get back on the road before it gets dark. Where do you want to go?”

“Home,” she said wistfully with a final look at the castle, but she took his hand and stood. “But I can’t do that. Perhaps a stable or an inn. Whatever is closest to here.”

“A stable, if that’s fine with you.”

“I suggested it,” she said with a chuckle and stepped down, carefully placing one foot in front of the other until she reached the ladder. Link went down first, and she followed after him. They headed back to the horses, down the second ladder.

“Here,” Zelda said, handing him the folded-up paraglider. “Now that we aren’t climbing anything dangerous, you should have it back.”

Link put it into his pouch and looked for the horses. Cloud and Catherine had wandered away slightly, fidgety, and ill at ease. Something was wrong.

“Wait,” Link said, holding out his hand to stop Zelda from moving. He pulled the long Master Sword from its sheath.

Looking around, Zelda couldn’t see anyone, but Link grabbed Zelda by the wrist and pulled her along the wall with him. It was then that Zelda noticed a third horse just behind the other two.

Link tugged Zelda closer to him and stopped, sensing something. He turned.

“You’re Link, right?” asked a young girl as she seemingly appeared from nowhere. She had to be their age, or close to it, with long blonde hair.

“Why?” There was a sharp, cautious edge to his voice. Being recognized wasn’t something new, but this wasn’t right.

“I’m a _huge_ fan! It’s not every day you get to meet the ancient Hero of Hyrule, Champion of the Hylians, and destroyer of Calamity Ganon. Or a princess. It’s been a while since anyone has used _that_ title.” She took a step forward, and Link pushed Zelda back one.

“How do you know who we are?” Zelda asked. No one had really seen her in one hundred years.

Link shot Zelda a look, silently telling her not to speak. She’d just confirmed their identity to a suspicious stranger. Zelda mentally cursed herself. Too trusting. She’d always been too trusting. It had cost lives in the past. Namely, her father’s. She’d let the Yiga into their home. She’d gotten him killed.

Despite his sympathy for her, Link’s expression didn’t soften, not while they were slowly being cornered against the wall of the Great Plateau. His attention was on the blonde stranger again.

She was smiling, but there was something wrong with it. It was like she was wearing a mask, completely devoid of any genuine pleasantness or emotion. It was just… there. Like she’d once been told that people smile, and so that’s what she did.

“My father taught me all about you two. You’ve met him, you know? At least, Master Link has.”

“What’s your name?” he asked carefully, his hold on Zelda tightening.

“Aia.”

“I don’t know you.”

“No,” Aia said, stepping forward again. This time, her blonde hair turned black, and the features of her face seemed to change in an instant until she looked entirely like someone else. “You wouldn’t.”

Zelda gasped, but Link only adjusted his grip on his sword, ready for anything. He’d seen people change their appearance in an instant before.

Yiga.

He was too far away still to strike at Aia outright, and too conscious of leaving Zelda open to make the first move.

Aia’s eyes flickered from Link to Zelda, understanding Link’s hesitation. Her smile widened, finally filling with a sickening emotion of joy and understanding. Link wouldn’t leave Zelda’s side, not even to fight an obvious threat. She jerked her head, and a cloud of smoke covere her. As it dissipated, she reappeared, this time, wearing the garb of the Yiga, her face covered by a white mask with the inverted symbol of the Sheikah on it.

Zelda couldn’t help but grab Link, an instinctual reaction. Since childhood, the Yiga had always been her worst fear in this life. They’d pursued her relentlessly, and since their involvement in bringing the Calamity about, that fear had only grown worse.

At that, Aia laughed. “You’re a jumpy little princess, aren’t you?”

“And you should be,” said a new voice. A man appeared off to their side. He was very tall, and he was wielding a windcleaver.

Link pushed Zelda back further. “Why should she be jumpy? Are you supposed to be threatening? I don’t see it. I still think it’s those stupid masks.”

“What’s wrong with these masks?” asked a third, appearing on their other side.

“By the Goddesses,” Zelda gasped as she stared at the three surrounding them, hoping that was the last.

Aia took another step forward. “My brothers. Eiji and Jirou. You should really be more careful when you try to overthrow a religion.”

“A religion? Is that what you are now?” Link asked, his eyes darting between the three of them, making a vague gesture to their masks. “And here I thought you were a cult.”

Zelda wished Link would just stop talking, but she knew he had his reason for baiting them further. It didn’t lessen her intense desire for them to just be _gone,_ though _._

But Link continued, much to her dismay. He addressed the girl in front of him, though she could see his stance had change, ready to move either left or right as need be. “What are you even doing? Your leader is dead. Your _god_ is dead. Everything you stood for is gone. Go home.”

Aia bent down, her head tipped up, though despite her almost casual pose, she looked ready to spring. “Have you never heard of vengeance? You tried to kill our father. You and your spoiled princess destroyed Our Great Lord Ganon. But if that were all, there would be no point. Vengeance only gets someone so far.”

This time, the man’s voice on Link’s left spoke, though he was unsure which was Jioru and which was Eiji. “You’ve died a thousand times, haven’t you? It’s a prophesy that each time you do, your spirit is forced to return to face a great ‘evil’ force that’s been unleashed. So, when you die again, Our Great Lord will return to us. As long as you both live, he will never reincarnate.”

Link’s grip on Zelda tightened at the blatant threat to her life. “And who is your father that I tried to kill?”

“Master Kohga. But you failed to stay and see that he lived to survive the fall. You will never defeat the Yiga Clan. You’ve made us grow stronger. Now we three have taken Father’s place until he is fully healed!”

Link’s head lolled back, a calm smile— and gods, even a taunting laugh— came from Link as he lowered his sword. His grip on Zelda remained firm, an assurance that he was not as ill-prepared to fight as he appeared to them. “Kohga? So, you’re all as much of a joke as he is? I barely even picked up my blade to beat him.”

Aia disappeared and then reappeared behind Zelda, this time, with a demon carver in her hand. Link spun them both and his blade clashed against hers in a resounding echo of metal, skillfully blocking the blade before it even came near Zelda. 

He could feel a gust of wind, followed by the whooshing sound of the long windcleaver, and Ling ran the Master Sword through the hole in the center of the carver, dragging Aia forward until the cleaver and carver collided mid-stroke, forcing the two siblings blades to act against each other. One of the boys stumbled backwards, and Aia lost her grip on the weapon.

Link spun it around the Master Sword with a few flicks of his wrist and let it fall into his other hand, finally letting Zelda go to grab it. “Thank you.”

He now wielded two weapons, but it didn’t stop Link from relying heavily on defense to stay close to Zelda, nudging her wherever he needed her to go to keep her from harm.

Zelda watched as he danced around the three Yiga. As he moved, he unleashed flurries of attacks from both weapons, as well as an array of jibes. She couldn’t help but wonder where this new personality of his came from. Perhaps it was because he’d been on his own for so long?

She felt her body rock as Link pushed her back again, but this time, he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him rather than away, tucking her close to his chest as he forcefully dragged her away just before one of the Yiga appeared where she’d stood.

Looking around, Zelda noticed that the other two Yiga had disappeared entirely. This time, they weren’t reappearing. Only one of the men remained.

“We tell stories about you, Princess,” the Yiga said, pulling one more windcleaver out, holding one of the heavy blades in each hand. “They say that you were taken when you were young. We nearly had you in our grasp. And then, one hundred years ago, it was your childish naiveite that got your father killed. You trusted the wrong people. _We_ won. For 100 years, this world was on the cusp of being ours. And you’ll watch as we take it again. When the time is right, we will fulfill that prophecy. Maybe this time, _you’ll_ be the sacrifice we need.”

Link craned his neck so he could see her. She’d gone pale, and it almost felt like she was shaking. Though he couldn’t remember the event from 100 years ago that the Yiga was talking about, he could see that Zelda did. And it spurred Link to act.

Defense could only work alone for so long.

He let go of Zelda and handed her the demon carver before adjusting his grip on the Master Sword. “Stay here and yell if one of them comes back.”

Zelda nodded, holding the strange blade with both hands, her eyes darting around, waiting to see if the other two had retreated for good or not.

This time, Link was done with words and ran up to the Yiga, spinning his sword expertly in his hands before striking. The Yiga didn’t hesitate, matching Link’s speed, swords raised and ready.

This Yiga was no Kogha.

He moved with a speed that was blinding to the normal, untrained eye. His swords swung through the air as he moved with them, like he was dancing.

But Link was no ordinary swordsman either.

He deflected every blow from each blade, moving the Master Sword to block and counter each strike. Purely on the defensive for now, Link’s feet moved swiftly across the grass as he was pushed backwards, further from Zelda.

The Yiga caught the Master Sword between the two windcleavers and ripped it from Link’s grasp, pulling him sideways and onto the ground. He rolled as the Yiga let the sword drop to send a gust of wind at him, and then another.

But Link made it to his feet and continued towards the Yiga. Zelda watched in horror as the two blades whirled past Link’s head with unmistakable intent. But Link bent and ducked around the blows, moving like he was on a block of ice that only he could manage across. He rolled under the next swing of the blade, snatching up the Master Sword in the process and raising it just before the blade could graze his neck.

Letting out a breath, Link kicked out, throwing the Yiga off balance just long enough for Link to switch to the offensive. He relied on speed over the raw power that the Yiga relied on. But no matter how strong, the windcleavers were no match for the Master Sword.

With the next clash, one windcleaver shattered, the broken blade skidding along Link’s arm. He barely flinched as the Yiga tossed the broken end at Link, though it was easily avoidable.

Without the second sword, Link was able to quickly overtake the Yiga, sending him to his knees almost immediately.

“No!” he heard Zelda cry out.

Link spun around in a panic. He could see that the other male Yiga had returned, healed and strengthened from the time away. And two fire arrows were headed straight at Link.

The arrows had barely left the bow when a great light flashed across the field, crashing into the plateau behind them, engulfing the Yiga archer and the arrows. Rocks began to slide, though their location was lost in the light. It began to die down slowly, receding into the outstretched palm of Princess Zelda.

She was panting for breath, her hands shaking, but she brought the light back entirely.

She wasn’t sure what had happened. When she’d first unlocked her powers, she could send small, concentrated beams to attack the Guardians who pursued her to the castle. Back then, she didn’t need to put effort into it. Once she’d unlocked the power, it came naturally to her, like it had always belonged to her, and had always been within.

But now, the light was uncontrollable, a wide, powerful blast that would have wiped out an army of guardians. She couldn’t get a handle on the power, not after using it at its most deadly strength for 100 years straight. 

As the light faded and the dirt settled, Link could see that his opponent had fled. Still, there was another body on the ground.

Link jogged over and held his breath for a moment before rushing toward Zelda as she approached, trying to stop her from continuing forward.

“Is he alright?” she asked. “We have to get him help! I didn’t mean to…”

She fought against Link’s hands, but through her writhing, she caught sight of the man’s body.

Everything stopped.

He was nearly blackened, like a fruit that was never meant to go in the fire, or a bird who flew too close to the sun. Pieces of his Yiga uniform had peeled, and his chest was still beneath it.

Zelda was only then grateful for Link’s arms holding her as she gasped and lost her footing. Her hand caught her mouth, stifling a strangled noise as she stared at Link’s shoulder, just where he was blocking her vision of the body.

“I…”

At a loss for words, Link didn’t know what to do but keep the sight of the death she’d caused blocked from her, and he held on tight.

Zelda could feel tears stinging her eyes, though she was too shocked and horrified for them to fall. For all her hatred of the Yiga, she’d never before killed anyone in her life. Reanimated redead-like corpses that arose and animated with the Blood Moon were different. Guardians were different! And the one time she’d nearly killed someone, Link had taken her weapon and finished the job so she’d never have that on her conscious.

“He’s dead,” she managed to breathe out.

Her breathing came out in short bursts. Link was concerned she might hyperventilate.

“Oh Goddesses, I’ve just killed him.”

“Princess…” Link tried, but Zelda’s eyes flew up to his, as if she’d forgotten he was there.

“No!” she shouted, springing to her feet and pushing him away as hard as she could. “Get away from me! Stay back!”

He took a step forward, and Zelda let out a strangled cry, holding her hand out to stop him before hastily clutching it to her chest.

“I’m dangerous! I mean it! Don’t come near me! I won’t lose you again!”

Link ran his hand over his eyes and sheathed the Master Sword. He watched her rush away from the horses.

With a quick whistle, both horses ran over to Link and he guided them towards Zelda at a safe distance.

Looking at the man once more, he figured the Yiga would return for him. And he wanted to be far away when that happened.

Being as far from Zelda as he was, Link could remember the cold looks she’d given him when they first met, how she demanded him to keep his distance. It was one of his few memories, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was about to experience it all over again.


	6. Players in the Game

In the days that followed since the incident, Zelda had become somewhat of a recluse.

She’d attempted to remain as far away from everyone as she could, but Impa, Paya, and Link continuously disobeyed her orders to stay away from her. The other Sheikah had tried to comfort her, trying to explain some of their well-guarded magic secrets to her, but she’d shut down, listening to no one else.

She spent much of her time near the cliffs, or stretched out in the grass beneath her, her hands always pressed into something, just in case. Link, however, had insisted that she stay within sight of _someone_ who could help her if the Yiga reappeared, though they’d never dared step foot into Kakariko Village itself in over 100 years. So that was how Zelda found herself sprawled out under a shaded tree just outside the village, within sight of Link, but safely isolated from all the activity that was surrounding everyone.

Her eyes were closed, despite the images that constantly flashed behind them, stealing away her sleep and peace of mind even more so than her nightmares already did.

So, when she felt a light breeze that betrayed either Link, Impa, or Paya had taking their place on the ground beside her, she sighed in annoyance, and was sure to move her hands safely under her head, “Please, leave me. I don’t want anything to happen to you, too.”

“Grandmother asked that I bring you this.” Zelda turned to see Paya holding out a steaming mug. She also had one of her own. Zelda knew this meant that she would be receiving company, whether she wanted any or not.

Sitting up, Zelda reluctantly took the mug, keeping it close to her. “Why are you here, Paya?”

For a long moment, Paya didn’t answer. Instead, she stared out at the grove of trees ahead of them. Many had volunteered to fix Impa’s roof, and though they’d gotten a temporary patch done, it was time to begin the reconstruction in earnest.

Zelda had volunteered to assist with what she’d broken, but she was unsure of what place she could have when she needed to keep her distance. Impa had declined her request, instead choosing more physically fit villagers to chop and haul the trees from the grove back into town, promising Zelda that it wasn’t her fault, and she needn’t feel obligated to help when she so desired to be alone. Zelda was grateful for her understanding, though Impa herself often invaded her space to keep her company.

It was a conflicting feeling.

After fighting Ganon alone for a century, Zelda longed for nothing but company at times. She loved listening to stories and songs. But it was too dangerous for her to be around others. She’d destroyed a building. She’d destroyed a life. She’d turned the Yiga’s rage on them. She’d ruined the peace that could have begun to build. She wouldn’t let someone else die because of her. Not again. Her eyes drifted to Link. Not again.

Paya followed Zelda’s eyes and could see Link out in the grove, axe in hand as he worked to bring down a large tree. From this distance, Paya didn’t feel the need to hide her admiration of him. In truth, they were far enough away that it could look as if she was admiring the grove itself. 

But she looked back at Zelda and took a sip of her drink. “I know you’re not ready to be around people, but they sent messages. They’ll all be here later tonight. Are you prepared?”

Zelda shook her head, focusing instead on the warmth from the mug. The leaders of Hyrule were assembling to meet in Kakariko that night.

“I’m about to fight for the right to rule a kingdom I haven’t been in for 100 years, with people who’ve never known me, with a world that might not want me. What right do I even have to ask that of them?”

Paya shrugged. “Divine Right, _Your Majesty_. The Goddesses chose you, and they are still as revered to us as they were in your time. Things haven’t changed as much as we’d have liked. The Calamity slowed down progress. You’ll still recognize much of the world, and her people.”

Zelda tried to smile, but the meeting of the leaders was far more than she felt she could handle. She’d never done anything like this before. Her father had always made sure her focus was on unleashing her spiritual powers. He never thought to include her in the royal duties. Only Impa had slipped her the official files and instructed her in what she knew. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

And now, the spiritual powers that she’d worked so hard and long for also threatened her.

Paya sighed and stood up. “Well, someone came early to meet you. Or… maybe you could say they came late. Come on. Keep your hands together, if you’d like. But you’re coming.”

Zelda pushed herself to her feet. “Who is it?”

Saying nothing, Paya held up a finger and ran back to town for a moment only returning with a young man in tow. He was dressed in Sheikah garb with longer blonde hair, side swept across half his face.

When he approached Zelda, he hastily bowed, his crystal blue eyes glistening with excitement. “Princess Zelda! What an honor it is to finally meet you!”

He was undeniably familiar, but Zelda wasn’t sure how that could be possible. He was too young for her to have known him _before._ He couldn’t be out of his 20’s. His defined chin and nose were his more striking and familiar features, but still... he was familiar and not all at once.

“Have we met?” she asked.

He smiled. It was wide, beyond excitement. “No, no we haven’t. Though many say my mother and I are nearly clones of each other. I wouldn’t put it past Dr. Purah to have altered some of my genetics. You know how she is. My mother is Jerrin. Robbie is my father. I’ve heard about you my entire life! I feel as if I know the great Princess Zelda already.”

Zelda’s mouth dropped, and Paya smiled before stepping off to the side. “This is Granté, Your Majesty.”

Granté chuckled and extended his hand, hesitant to know if that was the acceptable gesture or not. “Forgive me. My entire family has been calling you ‘Princess Zelda’ my whole life.”

Perhaps it was shock at seeing Robbie’s child, older than she was it seemed and nearly a clone of his parents, but Zelda took his hand, forgetting her fears. His excitement, his mannerisms… he undeniably had Robbie’s personality to an eerie degree. She cleared her throat. “There’s nothing to forgive. Personally, I prefer ‘princess’ to ‘Your Majesty’ anyway. I, too, have been called ‘princess’ my entire life.”

Granté balked and grinned. “That you have! You’re exactly as I pictured you. While others my age were hearing stories about the Lord of the Mountain, I was told about you. My father admires you a great deal.”

“And I, him. Him and Pur— _Dr_. Purah were my two closest friends.”

“And look at you now! You’re here with his son and Dr. Purah’s niece. How the Goddesses amuse themselves!” Granté turned to Paya. “Is Link here? I have something of his.”

“Yes, I’ll go get him,” Paya said with a quick look of approval from Zelda. When she nodded, Paya ran back towards the grove.

For a moment, Granté and Zelda sat together in silence. But he was first to break it. “Are you doing well? This must all be very surprising.”

Zelda smiled. “I’ll admit, I still think of your father as someone who’s young and unwilling to settle down with anyone so that he might work on the Guardians. But I am adjusting. How are you handling things? The fall of Calamity Ganon?”

“I can’t say much has changed for me. I have always traveled, despite the danger. I have always worked in the field of my choice—armor, that is. I have a new home and a storefront that I was welcome to during the Calamity. By Link, actually. But that’s how most of us live. Unless you are near Hyrule Field or near a battleground, the Calamity doesn’t always directly reach you.”

“You’re lucky, then.”

Granté grinned. “My father, actually, sent me out on my own when I was younger. He sent me to Dr. Purah. My mother was against it. She wanted to come with me, but he insisted. He told me that the world is as it was meant to be, and we need not fear it. So, I went to Dr. Purah, and back again and haven’t stopped travelling since.”

“Where do you live, Granté?” she asked. “You said Link gave you a house?”

“Tarrey Town, Your Majesty.”

Zelda’s eyebrow went up at the unfamiliar name. As she was about to respond, Granté stood up and stretched out his arms. Zelda followed him to her own feet and watched as Link and Paya headed over to them.

Link held up his hands, backing away from Granté a step. “I’m covered in sweat.”

Granté laughed and grabbed Link anyway. “You left before I could even say thank you. You get me a house, you get me fine ore, you give me old armor… how can I thank you?”

“Don’t, that’s how.”

Looking Link over, Granté shook his head. “Why do you look like you’re building another town?”

His eyes quickly darted to Zelda before staying firmly on Granté. “I’m helping fix Impa’s roof.”

“Building again? Are you considering a change of trade?”

Zelda held up her hand. “I’m sorry, did you say _another_ town?” She turned to Link. Though he tried to hide his grin, it was barely concealed.

Granté jumped in without hesitation. “Link practically built Tarrey Town himself! It was just an old, unused plot of land before he and the Bolson Company built it from nothing. It took them awhile, and it started with just a few villagers, but it grew into something fantastic. Six houses, each with two floors and a balcony, a pond with a Goddess Statue, and already 13 residents. It’s an incredible feat.”

“Thirteen?” Link asked, before Zelda could comment.

“Hudson and Rhondson announced that they’re growing their family just the other day.”

Link chuckled. “Good for them.”

Granté turned to Zelda. “And on top of all his other talents, Link here is a master matchmaker.”

“You’re what?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

Zelda’s eyes scanned over him. He was filthy, covered in kicked up dirt and shavings of bark that littered his hair and borrowed work clothes. He looked less like a knight and more like someone who _could_ build an entire village. It was a good look on him, if one she was unfamiliar with. She could picture him owning a successful shop in Castle Town, selling handmade furniture, and working hands-on jobs whenever he pleased. However, he certainly didn’t look like a matchmaker.

Link shook his head and shot daggers at Granté. “I’ve helped a few people, but I don’t matchmake.”

Zelda looked to Granté, who was nodding just out of Link’s gaze, mouthing the words, ‘he does.’

Link didn’t seem to have missed it. He rolled his eyes and started walking backwards. “Speaking of the roof, I have to finish it.” Dodging the conversation entirely, he waved. “I’ll see you later.”

“No!” Zelda called, hiding a laugh. “Tell me all about this!”

Link chuckled and shook his head, mouthing a ‘no’ back at her with a wide smile before heading towards the grove. Paya followed him part of the way until she veered towards her Grandmother instead, leaving Granté with Zelda again.

“That’s unexpected.” Zelda said as she watched Link retreat. “When I knew him, he’d never have meddled in someone’s love affairs.” She chuckled at the thought.

“Well, he isn’t the same Link as he was when you knew him, is he? That’s one thing about Link… he’s like my father. They both live in the present. Link can’t remember his past, and he doesn’t dwell on it often. He doesn’t ask how the Calamity started, only how it will end. My father didn’t see his weapons fail, he saw that failure as a chance to make a better prototype. They make new memories.

“But Dr. Purah and Impa… they live in the past. They’re old souls. You can see it just by what Dr. Purah did to herself. She tried to gain more time and became a child in that attempt. She has always looked backwards. She’s blamed herself for many of the technological failings that occurred during your time. But despite them not being her fault, she still lives there in her mind. And Lady Impa, she’s held everything she loves close to her. She’s less for change than she ever was. Even this village must look the same way you remember it. There may be new fields, but there has been very little change here at all.

“As much as I love my father and his views, I find myself dwelling on my past mistakes and getting stuck on them. But those who can look back, learn, and move forward are the most successful. Those who are haunted by the past are just ghosts in their future.”

Zelda’s lips tipped up and her eyes darted towards the grove once again. With a pang of guilt, it hit her just how much she had been looking backwards rather than forwards. She didn’t know most of Link’s story since waking up, she’d been dwelling on the memories he lost. She didn’t know any of the new towns in Hyrule, or where trade flourished and crops grew. The land she’d left behind had been scorched. Everything would have been different.

“You’re right,” she said, standing up quickly. “I need your help.”

Granté looked at her quizzically and nodded once. “Of course. With what?”

Gesturing for him to follow, she ran after Link, stopping him from his work to catch up with Paya and Impa. She had some catching up to do.

* * *

The representatives from across Hyrule arrived later that day in a large caravan. There were several members of each race, guards, weapons, politicians, Rito, Zora, Hylian, Goron, Gerudo. Many regular citizens had followed along, just to get a glimpse of the great show of power across the kingdom unlike anything Hyrule had ever seen before. Zelda stretched out her fingers, calming her mind and preparing herself to shake _a lot_ of hands.

From the Zoras, Prince Sidon led the way. It was well known that the Zora king could no longer swim the distances that he used to, so seeing his son represent him was no surprise. Zelda recognized the Zora as Prince Sidon immediately, despite being 100 years since she saw him last. His imposing height was enough to point to him as the future king of Zoras, towering over even the tallest of his kind. As if that weren’t enough, his unique red and white coloring, as well as the many adornments helped pick him out, but what was the most striking was his familial resemblance to his sister, Mipha.

“Hey! Link!” Sidon called out when he was near. He ran to the knight and clapped him on the back. “I knew you could do it! You saved Hyrule! Zora’s Domain and my father personally are beyond appreciative of your efforts!”

Link shook his head. “It would have been impossible without Princess… excuse me, Her Majesty Queen Zelda, heir apparent to the currently empty throne of Hyrule.”

Zelda cast him a sidelong look, but he ignored her, focusing instead on Sidon.

The Zora moved over to her, forcing her to crane her neck up just to meet his eyes. He took her hand forcefully, but not without excitement. “It’s a great pleasure to see you once again, Your Majesty! I’m afraid I don’t quite remember our last meeting, though my father told me you were a pleasure to have for the short time you stayed with us.”

“I remember you fondly, Prince Sidon,” she said with a smile, still trying to wrap her head around how much he’d grown.

“Please, please; you and my sister Mipha were on a first name basis. Call me Sidon.”

“Likewise, you may call me Zelda.”

“Hrmmpph!” muttered an older Zora beside him.

Sidon scoffed. “Oh Muzu, please! There is no need for such a formality among friends!” Link recognized the Zora as the protective tutor of the Zora royalty, and only recently had he warmed up to Link, though only slightly. “Well then, Zelda,” Sidon said. “I’ll leave you to your other guests. Link, we must catch up later! There must be so many great heroic deeds you’ve accomplished since last we met! I eagerly await some of those stories!”

Link nodded, and Sidon and his Zora escorts moved on to where Impa stood to greet the guests as well. Zelda was acutely aware that Link’s posture was more formal and stiffer, not the relaxed stance she’d seen him in recently. He seemed to look more like he did when he was her appointed knight. 

Next, the Rito Chief was represented by another in his stead. Though Zelda had longed to see Chief Kaneli for the first time since he was a fledgling; she knew that he was pushing the age expectancy for Rito as it was. Instead, they met with Harth, the Rito blacksmith whose particular talent was in bow craftmanship. Though it didn’t seem so, he was next in line to take over as Chieftain when Kaneli passes. She could tell that the Rito remained lax in their style of leadership, since Harth looked more like he wanted to be at work back on the eyrie than at this meeting. He was even dressed in what appeared to be something like a day-to-day outfit rather than something for the formal occasion.

Despite this, the Rito didn’t lack respect. He bowed before the princess, a movement that rustled the rainbow-colored feathers that adorned his armor. He spoke quietly, though it wasn’t meek in tone.

“Your Majesty. Master Link. Chief Kaneli sends his regards and his apologies.”

“There is no need for apologies,” Zelda said kindly.

Link cleared his throat, unsure if it was his place to speak, but doing so anyway. “How is Teba?”

“He should be clear to fly out of Tabantha very soon. His son has been flying out with him to the flight range, but he should be set to fly long distances once again. Medoh was unforgiving, but Teba rallies rather quickly when eyes are upon him, and since braving the beast, all eyes _are_ on him.”

“That’s good. I’m eternally grateful for his assistance.”

Link looked pointedly at Zelda. She knew it was because Teba was one of those he’d mentioned to pilot the Divine Beasts. She nodded subtly and watched Harth quietly take his ensemble over to Impa.

Next, a young Gerudo woman walked over. A Gerudo just about the size of Sidon stood behind her with a sour, distrustful look on her face. But it was the young one who struck Zelda.

She was beautiful, adorned in the finest her people had. Her crown towered over her, nearly the size of her torso. And she looked like Urbosa.

“You must be Riju,” Zelda said, before anyone else could speak. “Urbosa was one of my closest friends. I can see her in you already.”

Riju smiled, a bubbly and young personality slipping through her regal mask. “My mother told me some stories that had been passed from her mother. I’ve heard what an incredible Chief Urbosa was. And I had heard of your connection to her.”

“It’s good to meet you,” Zelda said eagerly.

“And you. This is Buliara. She’s my most trusted advisor, bodyguard, and friend.”

Buliara didn’t seem to want to say much, but Riju turned her attention to Link. “I’d almost forgotten what you looked like dressed… well… as your normal self, I suppose.” Her eyes flickered devilishly toward Zelda. “Perhaps you two should visit me. I may even make an exception for you to get into the town, Link.”

He chuckled uncomfortably and grabbed at his neck. Zelda watched with burning curiosity. “We’ll consider taking you up on that offer. Thank you, Riju.”

Zelda wondered if that girl would have the maturity to fill Urbosa’s role as Champion, but then again, she didn’t expect that the beasts would be used anytime soon.

“What was that about?” Zelda whispered to Link when she’d passed.

He just shook his head. “How about I tell you when we go to Gerudo Town?”

Zelda barely had time to straighten up before a large, elderly Goron stood in front of her. With a booming voice, he all but yelled in her ear. “I’m Bludo, Boss of the Gorons! Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The old Goron was hunched over with a massive white beard and an eyepatch covering his right eye. He seemed serious, very similar to Harth. But he scoffed. “All these young folks being sent in place of their bosses! If you can’t do the job yourself, it’s time to train your replacement! And that’s why you don’t see mine.” Zelda hadn’t expected such a loud response from him, but Bludo didn’t seem to care. “I didn’t send Yunobo today. He could have used the experience, but he needs to learn to run the mines, too!”

“Of course,” Zelda agreed, though she wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about. Yunobo, Daruk’s descendant, was the other who Link suggested run the Divine Beast, but it sounded like the young Goron had a bit on his plate as it was.

Bludo patted Link hard on the shoulder before he huffed his way towards Impa.

An intrigued smile passed over Zelda as she realized just how much respect these leaders had for Link. Sure, he was the Hylian Champion, but he’d earned their trust since those days. He’d done deeds beyond selflessness. And that respect shone through a meeting intended for the leaders. It struck Zelda that in many ways, Link was far more the representative of Hyrule than she was.

Zelda thought she’d be done greeting the ambassadors, but there was one more. A Hylian.

A middle aged man, slightly shorter than Zelda, stepped up to her. He wore a green suit and a top hat over his greying ginger hair. His matching mustache was oddly crooked, as was his smile.

“Ah,” he cooed out in a voice that was already patronizing. “Zelda! What an honor.”

Zelda held out her hand, wary of him and his blatant lack of respect for her. The omission of any title spoke louder than she’d expected. She had almost expected that if there would be any resistance to her coming back to power, it would be from a Hylian in control, but still the appearance of a Hylian in apparent power surprised her a bit.

With forced politeness, Zelda smiled. “Thank you…”

“You can call me Chancellor Cole.”

“It’s very good to meet you, Cole,” she said, curious where the title ‘Chancellor’ had come from. Cole’s face turned red as he, too, struggled to keep his pleasant mask up.

Link chuckled, trying to keep his amusement to himself before extending his own hand. “We haven’t met. I’m Link.”

“Oh yes, Link and Zelda, the famous duo. It’s a pity you two couldn’t come to Hyrule’s aid sooner, then we could have avoided this pointless meeting.”

Though Zelda wanted nothing more than to slap some manners into the Chancellor, she bit back her words. There were some battles that weren’t worth wasting breath on. This man wanted to keep his power and he didn’t want any to stand in his way. It was clear, even now. 

Impa clapped her hands together and Cole turned away from them, taking his seat to watch Impa. “Very well, now that you are all here, let’s not waste any more time. Please, come inside. We have many matters to discuss today.”


	7. Diplomacy

Impa was watching intently from the corner of the room as each leader of Hyrule entered. Though the Sheikah were among the race of Hylians, she herself was included in these talks as the leader of the Sheikah people. She was well acquainted with each representative, as she had been even before her appointment.

Though it had been some time since Impa had needed to involve herself with the politics of the entire kingdom, she felt oddly at home. Especially around Chancellor Cole. He was the most familiar kind of politician that she used to deal with every day. As a Hylian, she knew where his concerns would lie, and as a schemer, she knew how he’d try to turn thoughts in his favor.

She was most apprehensive about the new Gerudo Chief. The girl was younger than Zelda and had barely had any time to be trained by her mother for leadership. As a young girl still learning the ropes, Riju was Impa’s biggest concern. It was the warrior whispering confidences in her ear. Impa would have no idea what she’d be suggesting.

For years, she had been conversing with Boss Bludo, King Dorephin, and Chief Kaneli. They were all predictably unchanging in their ways. Dorephin would favor peace, but since the death of his daughter Mipha, he would never put another race’s problems ahead of the Zora’s again. His son would be required to act on his father’s behalf, and she had a sinking suspicion that since life was about to return to a time of peace, Dorephin was about to seriously reassess his view on the world.

Kaneli and Bludo were older and favored isolation. They’d both grown up in the Age of Burning Fields and the Time of Calamity. If things were to change, it would have to be when their successors took over. They still had strong trade routes as their primary communication with other people of Hyrule, but they favored their isolationist ways.

Each of them sat on the ground with their guards around the room, with Riju and Buliara as the only exceptions; Buliara close to the new Chieftain at all times.

For Impa, Dorian and Cado took their places along the walls. Several armed members of each entourage followed suit, and Link moved from the Princess’s side to join the others as well. It surprised Impa to see him do so. It had to be more of an instinctive memory of habit. She’d fully expected him to take a seat, considering his close relations with the leaders and his service to Hyrule.

“Well,” Impa said again when everyone had settled. “Let us begin to address several of the matters at hand. I believe it goes without saying that we must acknowledge the defeat of the Calamity that has plagued us for the past century. Link, Hylian Champion and Goddess-Chosen, was chief among the players responsible for bringing each Divine Beast back into our control and saving someone who only few have met before.

“The last Crowned Royal of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, who became Queen Apparent following her father’s death, was responsible for sacrificing herself to hold Ganon back from our kingdom until Link could awaken. Both were instrumental in defeating the Calamity and restoring our land to a peace it hasn’t enjoyed in many an age.”

Everyone in the room clapped for the heroes, some bowing their heads in deep-seated reverence for the monarchy and the Goddesses. But others, like Chancellor Cole, simply watched and waited until the room died down.

“On that note,” Impa continued when the room had quieted, “May I introduce to most of you the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda. You may know the legend of Zelda, but most of you have never seen her in the flesh.”

“We have no queens or kings in Hyrule,” Cole spat. “Besides, you said yourself that she was never crowned as Queen, therefore, this Zelda holds no higher rank than any of us.”

“The title in question is one of the reasons you have all been brought here today,” Impa all but snapped back. “But, Chancellor Cole, you’d do well to respect the Goddesses’ Chosen, royal title or not.”

Cole sat back, arms crossed as he glared across the room at Zelda.

She watched his eyes bore into her. Though she tried to watch the reactions from the rest of the room, something about his eyes beckoned her to challenge him. She refused to look away.

Impa’s eyes uneasily darted between the two before she continued, hoping the topic change would ease the tension… at least for now.

“I believe the first matter of business that we have to discuss can be settled rather quickly. The Champion’s of Old have perished. Their spirits have moved on and passed into the Goddess’ hands. Now, these beasts need new masters.” She looked to Link, and he nodded. “Master Link and I have spoken. He and the Queen have spoken. Now it is time that we all speak. With the defeat of Calamity Ganon, it is unlikely that we will ever need to have use of these Beasts, but we must have some who are trained to pilot them again, just in case. I, for one, would like to never be caught off guard again. I believe we should allow each race to offer their own Champion’s name to succeed their predecessor.”

Immediately, a murmur came over the room as everyone began to speak at once.

Zelda could hear several names being shouted out, some fighting amongst themselves, others sitting silently, without opinion.

From the Zoras, several shouts of ‘Sidon’ were being contested by cries for ‘Dunma.’ Zelda’s ears perked at the suggestion, curious who this other Zora was.

“She’s young!” one Zora shouted. “And practically royal. Her lineage is pure, and her skill innumerable.”

“How can you suggest anyone other than the Champion’s own brother?” another asked. “It should be a true royal’s task!”

“ _True_ royal? Dunma is not even close! How could you put those two in the same sentence?”

“She is the granddaughter of Trello, one of our _council_ members. Besides the royal family, he is of the highest order.”

“Royal blood was spilled to protect the Domain! We should honor Princess Mipha’s sacrifice by choosing Sidon!”

She could see Sidon’s face, a mask of stoicism, hoping not to betray an emotion either way. She had a feeling this was a difficult thing for him, both the role itself and his own masking of feelings. Something he’d have to get used to as the future royal.

Her ears wandered to the Rito, who’s quiet debate was harder to hear.

“We should elect several members, all of whom would be trained. One would take the primary role, and should anything happen, the next would succeed.”

“But who?”

“Of course it should be Teba. He fought with Master Link.”

“But Kass has also been a great help in fending off the Calamity.”

“Let’s not forget Harth!”

“We shall vote on each,” Harth said with a scowl. “Do not speak over one another.”

Zelda could hear no more of their hushed conversation, and turned to Riju and Buliara. Neither spoke to anyone, and Riju sat patiently, her eyes alight with amusement as she watched the chaotic room.

The Gorons were the loudest. Each shouted names at Boss Bludo, his own included, and he sat stoically, waiting to hear each name. Though Zelda recognized very few names at all, she did not hear Link’s suggestion, Yunobo, come up once.

And she turned to the Hylians last. They had no Divine Beast that needed piloting, and their Champion had resurrected from the dead. There was no need to replace him. She couldn’t tell if this pleased Cole, or if it made him angrier. His face was impossible to decipher.

After several more minutes of intense debating, the room began to quiet down, and Impa stepped forward with her hands raised. “Have you decided already?”

She looked first to Riju, who seemed to decide a long time ago.

Riju pushed her long red hair over her shoulder and adjusted the jewel on her head. “I will follow in Lady Urbosa’s footsteps. She proved it was not impossible to lead, deal with the Yiga threat, and maintain the Divine Beast. I will do no different, and it will always remain the Chief’s place to pilot Vah Naboris. Besides,” she said with a wink at Link, “I’ve been up close and personal with Naboris before. I’m not afraid of anything she might throw at me.” She sat back and crossed her arms. It was an opened and closed matter for her.

“Very well,” Impa said, pleased that it would be done so easily. She turned next to the Rito representative, Harth. “Have you decided?”

Harth stood up and bowed. “We have come up with a preliminary plan of action which we will bring to our Chief before we fully commit. Speculatively, we would appoint several Rito to learn about Vah Medoh, but there would be one Champion. Should that Champion fall, there will always be someone to take their place. The children will be trained young so they may grow up with Medoh as something other than a looming adversary, as most of us did.”

“Who, might I ask, do you have in mind?” Impa asked.

“Primary Champion would be Teba, ma’am, since he has fought beside Master Link with Medoh before. If he’s not willing, next would be Kass, then myself, then Huck, and Tulin.”

Zelda noticed the distinct lack of female names on the list. She had hoped that the Rito might progress further over the past 100 years, but apparently female warriors were still not permitted amongst the Rito.

Impa grunted in acknowledgement of their unofficial plan. There wasn’t much she _could_ say. “Very well. And you?” she asked, looking at Sidon.

“Well,” Sidon said, his voice much more chipper than his downtrodden expression. “We have decided that it wouldn’t sit well with my father to leave Zora’s Domain without an heir should anything happen to me as it did my sister, so we have chosen Dunma as our Champion. She has accepted, and I, on behalf of my father, recognize his authority.”

Zelda turned to get a better look at the Zora he gestured towards. She was a strong, blue-finned Zora with her face steeled in a guard’s expressionless stare. But Zelda could see Link out of the corner of her eye, same expression, but his head moved side to side in barely noticeable disapproval.

“And you?” Impa asked, as she finally turned to the Gorons.

Bludo shakily stood to his feet, though his stature never wavered in the confidence of a young Goron warrior, despite his elderly age. “We have decided that Master Rohan would be best suited for the task. He is a legendary blacksmith among our people, and his skillset will be more than adequate for the role of piloting the Divine Beast!”

Zelda could see Link’s eyes close at the name, the unfamiliar name. Again, this wasn’t who Link thought was best suited for the role.

“Wait,” she found herself saying, despite herself. “Wait!”

The room turned its attention on her. The first thing she was saying to this room who would decide her fate would be something that went against two of the leaders. She wanted to bite her tongue, but her promise to Link echoed through her mind.

“I do not begin to question any of your choices, for I feel you know your people best. But, I was among those who first brought the Divine Beasts to life. We did not employ those who were young, or who were most skilled or capable to repair the Beasts. We chose warriors who were strong of heart. It was the heart of the champions that guided the Divine Beasts through the Calamity. I only ask that you are sure your choices are those who are strong of spirit as well.”

“Do you have a specific objection?” Cole asked with a smug grin. “You seemed awfully in denial of the Goron choice. Do you have anything against Master Rohan?”

Zelda shook her head, hoping her vigor assured Boss Bludo. “I know very few people, as I have only returned from the Spirit Realm recently and have yet to see this land. It very well may be that Master Rohan is the most capable, but I urge you to search within yourself to be sure these are your choices.”

Boss Bludo scratched his head, his eyes passing over each Goron. Finally, he turned to the Princess again, though his words were addressed to another in the room: “Brother, who do you believe bears the spirit of our fellow Brother, Daruk?”

Link stood against the wall with wide-eyes, not expecting the question. He almost needed it repeated, unsure it was meant for him, until Bludo’s gaze and his locked.

“I… uh…” Link started before clearing his throat. “Yunobo. His courage is on par with Daruk’s, though he hasn’t quiet found the belief in himself just yet to harness it with the same confidence that Daruk did.” He was about to stop, but something spurred his words on. “And Prince Sidon,” he said as he looked at the Zora’s, “Your sister knew the risks when she accepted the position as Champion. She knew it could leave your people with a new heir. And she loved you. Her spirit would choose you in a heartbeat to succeed her. While I have seen Dunma in action, and her talent is exceptional, not every warrior wields a weapon. Divine Beast Ruta doesn’t need to be piloted by a soldier, but by a leader.”

“How dare you,” Chancellor Cole balked. “You may be the Goddess-Chosen, but until late, you were an amnesiac with little more than a name. How dare you question the choices made by your betters? You’re a soldier, nothing more.”

Before anyone could respond, Zelda stood up. She winced as a feeling of pain radiated to her hand, and she gripped her palms together, trying to hold in the powers of the Goddess.

“Were you elected, Chancellor?”

Cole turned to her with wide eyes. “How dare you? You’re not queen here, and you do not inherently possess the right to insult those around you!”

From his response, Zelda guessed that somehow, he had not been elected. It had not been her intention to truly question his election, but to segue into a separate question. She couldn’t deny her satisfaction at that knowledge, however.

“Instead of simply enjoying the sound of your own voice, you may want to listen to yourself speak. Hypocrisy is an unflattering trait.” She fought back her grin when his mouth dropped into an O.

Cole went to speak again, but Zelda huffed, sitting back down in an attempt to calm herself. “Let me guess? ‘How dare I?’”

She could hear a snicker from Riju, one that made no attempt at discretion.

Otherwise, the room had become uncomfortably quiet. It was only when Boss Bludo had enough that he broke it. “Well, as a Champion yourself, and as a personal friend of the Great Daruk, I trust your opinion. The Goddesses act through her chosen ones. You won’t find me questioning their plan. I see no strength in Yunobo to lead, but perhaps Daruk’s successor can be unconventional, even if he is a direct descendant. I will do what I can to train the boy further.”

The room turned its attention to Sidon, as the other Champion put fourth by Link. Sidon smiled, a true smile this time. “I’d be quite honored, but with the matter of the line of succession in question, this is not a decision I can make as a proxy for my father. I can only authorize another to become Champion, but not myself.”

“Despite the lack of urgency surrounding this situation,” Impa interjected, “This is not a light decision. As the Rito will do, I urge you to take the matter to your King. It is enough for now to know that there are two candidates for Champion of Vah Ruta, and that either would be a strong choice.

“But let us move past this rather… inharmonious topic and shelf it for the time being. We shall accept Riju as the uncontested Champion for the Gerudos, and we await the responses from the others regarding their compliancy with the plan. Also, Riju, you mentioned the Yiga earlier. Were you aware of their continued efforts, despite the end of the Calamity?”

Riju sat back. “I had sent some of my warriors to their hideout which Link helped to flush out. It showed evidence of recent habitation, but I was unaware there was an incident post-Calamity. What was it?”

Impa turned to Link, her head gesturing for him to step forward.

He did and cleared his throat again. “The Pri—Queen—and myself were ambushed just three days ago. Yiga members claiming to be the children of Master Kogha said he was alive, and their mission was to eliminate the two of us to force the rebirth of Ganon.”

“I see they were unsuccessful. How did you manage?” Riju looked Link over slowly, then turned to assess Zelda.

Link could see that Zelda’s eyes had darkened, and she clutched her hand so tightly that the tops of her fingers had gone white.

“I killed one of the Yiga,” Link said quickly, though his eyes darted to Impa. She and Zelda were the only two in the room who knew he was lying, and neither said a word to contradict him.

Riju grinned, though it was like she knew something was suspicious about his tale. “And they were so frightened of your physical prowess that however-many zealots retreated and have yet to return?”

Link narrowed his eyes, though it was not without a hint of playfulness. “I cannot say why the other two retreated and have yet to return, but you’ve seen my skill with a sword, Chieftain. Would you, as a Yiga foot soldier, challenge the two people who defeated the Demon Lord after losing one of your own?”

Link could feel Chancellor Cole’s seething eyes boring into him, but his attention stayed on Riju. She sat forward this time, and she crossed her arms. “All three of these Yiga were Kohga’s children?”

“So they claimed.”

“Very well then,” she said, relaxing. “I will have my warriors search their hideout again. We will scour the desert, though I doubt they will call the same area home for a second time. I recommend to the others here that you begin to search for their new base. Their presence in your land will affect everything from peace of mind, to commerce on a day-to-day basis. Flushing them out of their safe spaces will be our priority.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Then,” Sidon said, looking at Link, “It seems you and the Queen are in rather an amount of danger, my friend.”

“If they’re looking to kill her,” Bludo added, “They could easily do it at night, in her sleep, infiltrated by spies amidst who we believe are friends. We must be vigilant.”

“They have to kill Link, too,” Riju sniggered. “And I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

Harth spoke for the first time in a while. “Is Link not Her Majesty’s Appointed Knight? He guarded her then, can this not happen now?”

“He was,” Sidon said. “They came to Zora’s Domain together when I was a child, and from what I remember, the arrangement kept them both safe.”

“Both?”

“Yes, I remember Mipha telling me a story about Link attacking a Lynel…”

“Stop!” Zelda said suddenly, standing up again. She could see Cole’s satisfied smile at her second outburst. “Link is not my Appointed Knight. He fulfilled his duty to me 100 years ago. The appointment was until his death. I cannot ask for any more than he has already given: his life. I am not his responsibility.”

Link stepped forward, “Do I have no say in this?”

Zelda shook her head and lowered her voice so only he could hear. “Not this time. I will not allow you to die for me again. This time, your life is yours. I’m gifting you with your freedom. I couldn’t offer you that when my father kept you from living your own life to protect mine.”

The room was in a commotion again, discussion ways to keep the two of them safe and to prevent the rise of a second Calamity. No one could hear their hushed conversation. But when Link pulled out the Master Sword and dropped to his knee, laying the sword on the ground.

The room instantly fell silent, and all eyes and ears had turned towards them.

Link kept his head bowed as he spoke. “Your Majesty, you say I was released from your service upon my death, but I do not feel dead. Not yet. So as I breathe today, I’d offer myself back into your service. Not at the order of a king, but of my own _free_ will.”

Zelda looked around. It would be impossible to deny his request, especially with everyone’s concern for potential for the Second Calamity should they both die. A public spectacle, she thought wryly. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Very well, then, but I will amend the terms we had once set. You are released from you vow of service _not_ with your death, but whenever you choose to leave.”

Zelda offered him her hand and he stood. The room began to liven up once more.

Link leaned closer to Zelda, a smug grin planted firmly on his lips. “You’re stuck with me now, Princess. I don’t think I’ll choose to leave my position anytime soon.”

Zelda scowled. “You just gave up your chance at a normal life! Now you’ll be stuck guarding doors and following me around. I tried to give you a chance.”

Link picked up the Master Sword and sheathed it. “No, you gave me a _choice_.”

The noise died down again, and Link moved back to the wall.

“Well,” Impa called out with a satisfied grin on her face, “That was quite the turn of events. I believe that can be summed up as each of us sending out teams to find the location of the new Yiga hideout. We cannot allow any harm to befall the Goddesses’ Chosen, and we must try to find some logic behind the rebirth of the Calamity. This will spread, and it will cause panic. We must work to quash that fear before it becomes our new way of life.”

Chancellor Cole couldn’t sit still any longer. “What is this Zelda to us, then? Does she send out her people to find the Yiga? Well, her ‘people’ seems to be Link. You call her ‘Queen,’ but what is she queen of? Hyrule is a republic, a democracy!”

Zelda shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t want to force a reign on anyone, especially if the people no longer wanted it.

“That’s untrue,” Sidon said. “I am a prince; my father is a king. Our subjects do not choose us.”

“Your people always worked counter to Hyrule. Your father was king when her father was. Whose authority do your people bow to, in the end? Your sister died because your father answered to the King of Hyrule, not his own authority. And I know King Dorephin has been looking for ways to officially cede from Hyrule.”

Sidon’s flesh turned redder than usual. “My sister died for this kingdom, not because of a political miscalculation.”

“Besides,” Cole continued, as if he’d never heard Sidon, “When was the last lone Queen to rule Hyrule? Her own parents were made to marry before assuming the throne. There have always been two figures to wear the crowns. No one monarch reigned alone in centuries.”

Zelda sat up. “What?”

“If you were to be monarch, you would need to be married!”

Zelda scoffed. “You’re archaic, Chancellor. Besides, you either you want me on the throne, or you want me to stand aside. You cannot have it both ways.”

“She does not need to marry, Chancellor,” Riju said with exasperation. “But she does need a decision.”

Zelda turned to the young girl. “Hyrule as a democracy is unfamiliar to me, and I am equally unfamiliar to its people. Let me meet them. Let me see this kingdom as it is now. And let the people decide whether or not they’ll have me as their Queen.”

Cole fumed in protest. “That would take some time. Besides, the people elected me and these others to serve as their leaders. They will not vote to oust their choices in favor of a stranger.”

This time, it was Zelda who ignored Cole. “With the support of the leadership here, I’d like to be given a chance to speak to the people of Hyrule, and to understand what it is they’d want. I want them to know that my rule wouldn’t mean that any of you would be removed. I want them to vote.”

“That’s preposterous!” Cole exclaimed.

“Why?” Zelda asked. “Do you not trust your citizens to decide what’s best for themselves?”

“Of course not,” Cole hissed. He lowered his voice, his eyes narrowing at her. “But I do fear for your safety. The Yiga are no joke. I would hate to see something happen to you before any coronation.”

“Threats don’t frighten me, Chancellor. I look forward to hearing what Hylians think of _you_.”

Cole snorted and turned on his heels. “I suppose we’re done here. Send word if there is anything else, but my people need me to return. I’ll share with them the wonderful news. Guards!”

As they left, Zelda let out her breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding. And with a glance at Link, whose hand was hovering just over his sword, she wasn’t sure that the Yiga would be the only threat to her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were more typos than usual! Word hates all the characters' names, so basically everything looked red!


	8. Entourage

Zelda couldn’t wait until the room cleared out later that night. It had been stifling being surrounded by so many curious eyes. While she was familiar with curious gazes, even disdainful looks, she’d never been looked at like she was a legend, some fact about life that had been made up in order to make sense of the world. She was the one who sealed the Calamity. She _was_ a legend.

It wasn’t until she was left alone with Impa, Paya, and Link that she felt some sort of normalcy again. Granté returned to join them and sat on the ground, fiddling with a piece of armor from the shop that had broken. He tinkered with it as he spoke. “Did that go as expected?” he asked without looking up or stopping his work.

Zelda leaned against the wall and sighed. “No. I didn’t expect that from Chancelor Cole. I didn’t expect such little resistance from the others at the possibility of a return of the monarchy. And I certainly didn’t expect Link to swear himself to a princess with no kingdom.”

Link shrugged, looking much more comfortable than he had before. “Technically, you’re a _queen_ without a kingdom. But that’s temporary.”

Zelda smiled at him. “You’re just getting yourself in line to be in my eventual good graces so I’ll remember the nice things you did for me when I had nothing, aren’t you?”

He laughed. “You’ve figured me out. And I thought I’d hidden my ulterior motive so well.”

Paya looked uncomfortably between them. “You’ve sworn yourself to her again? Against the Yiga? Master Link, you must be careful. Outside Kakariko, the Yiga are everywhere.”

Zelda watched Link curiously as his eyes darted quickly to the Sheikah man guarding the door. It was fast, almost imperceptible, but she saw.

“I’ve fought my share of Yiga. I remember fighting some before the Calamity, I’ve fought them after. Your best guards are here, and you’ll be safe. The princess and I will be safe. Soon, the kingdom will be safe. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Zelda turned to the guard, watching him squirm uncomfortably for a moment before he regained his composure.

“Do you plan to return home anytime soon, Master Link?” Granté asked, bringing Zelda’s attention back to the group. “The Queen is expected there by my father and Dr. Purah. They’ll want to try some things for her powers. I don’t know exactly what.”

“Home?” Zelda asked. “Castle Town?”

Link’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that where I lived before?” Zelda nodded, and Link continued, though the thought seemed to swirl in his mind longer than he let on. “No, I have a home in Hateno.”

“You do? When did you find the time to buy a home?”

Link scoffed playfully and leaned back. “Princess, I had time to build a whole town. The house was nothing.”

“And all while I held back Calamity Ganon.” There was no malice in her words, only humor. She knew Link woke up without his full strength, and he couldn’t have been expected to power through every single day for months on end. There had to be breaks. He had to breathe, after all.

Impa shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Link, are you going to go to Hateno with the queen anytime _soon_?”

Link’s eyes drifted to Zelda’s expectantly. She realized that it was her turn to make the decision. “I think we can accompany Granté home. We can see how Purah and Robbie are, though it won’t have been all that long.”

“It took my father almost 70 years to perfect his anti-Guardian Armor, but once he did, it was nearly flawless and could have been mass-produced for soldiers if it wasn’t so expensive to make. He understands ancient tech probably better than the Sheikah who developed it in the first place. He already has an idea, if not a prototype, I can promise you that.”

“That sounds very much like the Robbie I remember,” she said with a smile. “I suppose we’ll start showing my face in Hateno, then. Is that where Cole is from, or does he _rule_ elsewhere?” There was some venom to her words, and they it didn’t go unnoticed.

Impa sat down, followed quickly by Paya. “Chancellor Cole may be cold, but he has done a great deal for Hyrule. He wasn’t elected, but he took Chancellor Pane’s position upon his murder. Many thought it was Cole, many thought it was a Yiga attack. Many others thought it was a combination of those two. But whatever it was, Cole assumed power and brought protection to Hylians. He reinstated the soldiers of Hyrule, scattered though they may be, and he funded the reconstruction of many settlements. After the Calamity, Hyrule was too poor to afford reconstruction in many places, bridges, trade routes, homes. He began to rebuild, though no one ever asked where the funds came from. We were too concentrated on the new booming economy that grew from it. He chose to travel to each Hylian territory rather than living in one settlement, as his predecessors did. Chancellor Pane’s home was destroyed by Guardians shortly before his death, so the Guardians have been terrorizing any attempt to rebuild the Hylian territories. He earned a lot of favor through his methods.”

“What made him become so… distasteful?” Zelda asked after struggling for polite words.

Granté shrugged. “He’s never been the most pleasant person, from what I hear. This is only the second time I’ve seen him. He is always on the move, but he’s never come to Tarrey Town.”

“Knowing my role in it,” Link said with a shrug, “He might never visit.”

“Impa,” Zelda asked, “Do you think befriending him is an option? Would he change his mind and support my claim?”

Impa shook her head slowly. “I don’t believe he would. But I’ve seen some surprising things in my days. The return of the Goddesses’ Chosen among them.” She glanced out the window at the moon. The meeting had run longer than she expected. “Cole, Harth, and Bludo have all headed back out with their retinues. Prince Sidon and Lady Riju are staying the night before heading out in the morning. Scouts tell me that there are still many dangers in the waters leading to Zora River, and the Prince would prefer to opt for safety. Lady Riju simply has too long of a journey.”

Zelda nodded, knowing that Impa was urging her to speak with them before they left in the morning.

“You may find,” Impa continued, “That you and Link can no longer travel as inconspicuously as you used to. These Yiga are a threat to you both, and the road is still dangerous with the remains of Ganon’s followers. I will insist that you take some of my warriors with you. You might find it suits you to have a diverse travelling party as well.”

Scoffing, Zelda stood up. “I’ll be like my father. Surrounded by guards with rarely a moment’s peace.”

“If you wish to be Queen, then you must learn to move your life around these inconveniences.”

Brushing herself off, Zelda looked at the door, picturing everyone standing in the room once again. “Should I be Queen, Impa? It seems you have things working for you now.”

“We have held things together, but it has not been easy. A transition again will be difficult for the people, admittedly, but uniting Hyrule under one leader, as it always has been, is better than scattered fractions doing as they please for the good of themselves, not the realm. I believe a united Hyrule is what we need most right now. And I believe you are the one to lead us from the time of the Great Calamity.”

Zelda sighed and looked around the room, careful not to let her eyes rest on any one person for too long. “I suppose I’ve always been so single minded in my mission that I never dreamed what would come next.”

“As have we all, Highness.”

“Link? Are you coming to see Prince Sidon and Lady Riju?” Zelda asked as she headed for the door. “You know them better than I.”

“Of course,” he said, following her out. He would have followed anyway.

Zelda quickly crossed from the main house to the inn. It was packed, and the noise from inside could be heard almost as soon as they left Impa’s.

“Did you get close to either of them?” Zelda asked before they reached the door.

“Both of them, actually. If it weren’t for these two, you wouldn’t be standing here today. I needed them both to get into the Divine Beasts. I’m a bit closer to Riju than Sidon, though. She had me running all over the desert doing tasks so I could borrow the Thunder Helm. I still have to return that, actually. But it brought me to the desert more often than I was at the Domain.”

Zelda grabbed Link by the arm, a curious expression cast across her face. “How _did_ you get inside and do these tasks and meet with her so often? Have the rules regarding admittance to voe changed?”

He smirked. “No.”

Walking backwards, he shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her expression change as she tried to figure it out. It took a lot to stifle his laughter, but he managed before they reached the door.

“Hey, hero!” said several Zoras as they passed by. Some called out his name, and he waved fondly at them. And it wasn’t long before Gerudo mulled around as well, greeting him more stiffly, but never unkindly.

When Buliara came into view guarding a door beside a Zora, Link motioned for Zelda to follow.

“Can we see Riju and Sidon?”

“It’s alright, Buliara,” called a voice from inside. Without a word, the Gerudo guard stepped aside.

Link and Zelda stepped inside and saw Sidon and Riju sitting at a table, their heads bowed in hushed conversation.

“Link,” Riju said with a smile. “And the Queen of Old! Can a humble Gerudo chief like me be any more honored?”

“You should be honored,” Link jested, sitting down beside them. Zelda watched with interest at his casual movements, nothing at all like she’d been used to. He leaned back comfortably in the chair. “We’re legends.”

Riju rolled her eyes and bowed her head to Zelda. “But it is truly an honor to be with the great Urbosa’s most respected friend.”

Carefully, Zelda took the last seat. “And I too feel honored to sit with her descendant, as well as you, Prince Sidon. You were much younger when last we met.”

“I do truly remember you and Link from when you both last visited the Domain. I have fond memories of Master Link”

Link’s brows knitted, and he tensed. “You did know me, didn’t you? Would you happen to know where my father is buried? I’ve regained a few memories by visiting sites that held a great meaning to me. I’d like to see what else I can remember. I hadn’t thought to ask when I was there last, but with the Calamity gone…”

Sidon but his hand dramatically against his chin, though Zelda could tell that most things he did were decidedly exaggerated, not mocking. “I can’t say I do. But my father would. When you come to visit the Domain next, you should ask him yourself. He’ll help, if he knows.”

“Thank you, Sidon.”

“Where are you off to first?” Riju asked.

Link looked to Zelda, though the question had been addressed to him.

“Hateno. From there, I see no reason why we couldn’t head to the Domain. It’s still close, right? No paths have been destroyed?”

“Some were, but we’ve since fixed them. Link should know the way.” Sidon smiled at both of them. He was much more positive than Mipha had been, though she was never a pessimist, Sidon seemed like there was nothing that could down his day.

“That’s good. We need this travelling party, then, and we can head out in the morning.”

“If Impa can gather everyone in time,” Link mumbled.

“What’s this?” Riju asked.

Link leaned forward against the table, like he was telling a great secret. “Well, Impa is insisting that the Princess has more protection, especially with the Yiga threat. Since they haven’t gone back to the desert, we don’t know where they are and there is just too much ground for me to cover alone. For all we know, they could be under the Domain.”

Zelda glanced at him. He could feel her eyes on him and turned to her with a wink before looking back at the two leaders.

“I can’t do everything alone anymore. It’s not realistic that I can freely travel Hyrule and look for clues.”

Riju narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. She could see exactly what he was getting at, but it would benefit them both in the long run. “I can spare most of the guards I brought with me. They will report everything they see back to me, and if need be they’ll break off to check out any possible Yiga locations. When you come to persuade my people, they’ll be swapped out by my next best guards until we eliminate the Yiga Clan for good. Is that acceptable?”

Zelda’s eyebrows raised. “Y-yes.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll leave some of my warriors behind when we leave tomorrow.” Riju turned to Sidon, waiting for his move.

Sidon begrudgingly nodded his head. “I will as well. But I must express to you that it is not in the same spirit that Lady Riju leaves her warriors. My father will want to strengthen ties with a prosperous nation. Once Hyrule becomes great again under your rule, he will want you to know that we were with you when you were down. Since the death of my sister, he has created many Hylian enemies for himself, and it is only since Master Link’s reappearance that he has begun to mend any of them. Without conferring with my father, I already know his plan. I will be used in his game and be put forth as a suitor for you, as will many others. I offer you these soldiers as a part of that understanding before it has even been brought to your attention. But know that it will be a point for discussion when you arrive.”

Riju laughed. “Your potential bride is speechless, Sidon.”

Zelda shook her head. “I cannot accept them, then. I won’t create an arrangement like that. I don’t even have a formal throne! I haven’t accepted—”

“Your Highness,” Sidon said, raising his hand. “I am not proposing. Not yet. I expect nothing in return. But this will be expected of me. And it’s expected of you to accept my soldiers. Our fathers were once friends, and the benefits to both our people were immense. I’d like us to be friends, regardless. Please accept them as a token of friendship, if nothing else.”

Zelda let out a long sigh and shook her head, exasperated. She turned to Link, who was rather fixated on a small piece of wood that had splintered up from the table.

“Sidon, I’d love for us to be friends. Truly. But not if it’s conditional on marriage.”

“It might not be. I will not move you like a pawn, or pretend that this would be anything other than an attempt to heal a century of mistreatment and mistrust of Hylians by my people. We will need to reestablish relations with yours, and my father will try to see to this.”

In an instant, Riju leaned over the table and pulled out the piece of wood that had Link’s attention, tossing it to the ground. Her smug expression was unmistakable as she forced Link’s head up.

But she turned her attention to Zelda. “You should have been born a Gerudo. No Chancellor, or old tradition would ever dictate how I rule. I support you, Highness, with or without a marriage arrangement. Even if my people pushed me to marry the Hylian Champion, I’d decline.”

Zelda turned her attention back to Link. Without any strange item to distract him, he looked completely flushed. He cleared his throat and tried to maintain as much cool composure as he could. “I’m that bad, huh?”

Riju laughed. “You’d be horrible! For one, you wouldn’t be allowed inside my home. My husband, Gerudo King, stuck living in Kara Kara Bazaar!”

“The objection wouldn’t happen to be that you’re young enough to be my great granddaughter, give or take 100 years,” he said, finally managing to laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Riju shook her head. “You older men are always looking for someone younger!” She leaned forward, her eyes drifting quickly to and from Zelda. “Find someone your own age.”

Riju’s tone was playful, and her expression revealed her intent to instigate a rise from someone, most likely Link, given her attention on him, like what a younger sister might do to her older sibling. Her demeanor changed, and she seemed more relaxed, more _smug_ , like she’d seen what she wanted. Zelda could feel Riju’s eyes on her, and suddenly, Zelda wished there was a piece of the table sticking out near her so she might distract herself.

Would Cole or another faction force a marriage on both of them? Was that just another sacrifice she’d have to make for Hyrule? Like her father and mother did before her, and countless generations before them?

“She’s gone all serious now, Sidon. Look what you’ve done,” Riju scolded. “Go back to being your fun self!” She hit Sidon in the arm, and he winced.

“No,” Zelda said. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t you. I just realized… I realized how… unprepared I am. My father had me train to defeat the Calamity, but I learned so little of what’s to come next. I was just caught off guard. And Sidon, thank you for your soldiers. And you as well, Riju.”

She stood up, followed quickly by Link, Riju, and Sidon. “It’s late and I don’t want to keep you. Link, you can stay if you’d like.”

“I’ll head back, too.”

Riju bowed her head. “Highness. I’ll send my troops to Impa in the morning. And I look forward to your visit to Vah Naboris and my people.”

Sidon bowed as well. “Your Majesty, I’m sorry for the discomfort I caused. I was only trying to prepare you. My soldiers are yours. Until we meet again at Zora’s Domain.”

“Again, thank you both. I look forward to speaking with you more leisurely when I come to you. Thank you for making the trip out here as well.”

Zelda bolted for the door, and she could feel Link close at her heels. She needed the air and welcomed it as it whipped against her face with a hard slap as she all but ran into the night chill. Making a b-line for the small goddess statue in the center of the small pool, Zelda could feel her knees weakening as her head spun.

Lowering herself in front of the statue, she gripped her head. Though she lifted her eyes to the Goddess statue, her words were addressed to Link. “She’s got this all figured out. How old is she?”

Link crouched in front of her. “I don’t know. Thirteen maybe?”

“Thirteen? She knows what’s expected of me. The world knows, and there isn’t even a monarchy anymore. How could I be so stupid? I didn’t prepare for this.”

Link shrugged and sat down beside her. “You don’t have to do anything. No one really knows what to expect from a monarch anymore. Cole will push your buttons, but you can push his back. And Sidon is just trying to be helpful. He’s a prince of a people who are currently our reluctant allies, but he’s got you interests at heart. He is just trying to prepare you for your visit with his father and what will likely happen so you will already know your answer.”

Zelda just sighed, aware of this but unsure what to _do_ with the information. “I was naïve, Link. I spent the past 100 years wrapped in visions of our past. I watched our lives intertwine across a hundred lifetimes. I saw my family rise and fall through countless generations. I saw myself die and live. But none of it prepared me for what _I_ would do, and I never once tried to think of the future. I need a plan. I need to go to the people with a solid plan for what’s to come and what I can offer them.”

“Your hands,” Link said calmly, though his body tensed.

Zelda looked down to see them glowing, and she clenched her fists together. “Not again. No. It’s fine. I’ll control it.”

The light dimmed until it was almost nothing, but the pounding in Zelda’s head said otherwise.

“I know someone in Hateno, someone who I think can really help you come up with a plan. He’s smart, a brilliant mind, but he takes convincing. Money, materials. But he can help you rebuild, if that’s what you want.”

Nodding, Zelda pushed her hair from her face. “What’s his name?”

“Bolson.”


	9. Hateno Homeowner

The next morning was a blur of activity.

Zelda grabbed all of the clothes she’d been lent and tossed them into a travel bag. She glanced over at the mess in the house and was glad she hadn’t caused most of it. Paya had been more than a little excited and nervous when Impa informed her that she’d be visiting her aunt while they were in Hateno.

When all of her things had been packed, she went over to Paya and knelt beside her, folding a pair of pants for her.

“Oh, thank you, Your Highness. It’s been so long since I last left Kakariko, I’m not entirely sure what to bring!”

Zelda continued to fold the clothes in front of her. “Bring whatever you think you’ll need. If you forget something, I’m sure Purah will have something for you to borrow. Besides… her clothes don’t quite fit now anyway.”

Paya almost laughed, but her face turned serious instead. “What could Aunt Purah have been thinking, trying something that dangerous on herself? Did you know that she didn’t tell any of us what she did? She just disappeared. She sent letters telling us how engrossed she was in her research so no one would come looking for her, but we didn’t know what had happened until she came down to see you.”

Zelda made a face. “She’s always been… devoted to her work. It doesn’t seem like that’s changed too much.”

Paya packed the last of her clothes into her bag and sat still for a moment. “I want to help her. But I wasn’t trained to be a scientist. I follow my grandmother’s path, not my aunt.”

Zelda stood up and offered Paya her hand. “I have a great love for all scholarly things, but I am not practiced in them. Not like Robbie or Purah. Still, they let me help them and they let me learn. I believe that something about my contribution impacted the events of the Calamity, for better or for worse. You don’t have to be the one doing the building or the experimenting to make a difference, Paya.”

The young Sheikah smiled. “I’ll offer my help to Aunt Purah, then. Perhaps there is something I can do.”

“I’m sure there is.”

The two girls headed down the steps and Zelda pulled the door open. She was surprised to see someone’s back instead of a clear view of the village outside.

“Link?” she asked.

He turned to face her and nodded to both of them.

“What are you doing?”

Link made a face, like it had been a stupid question. “Guarding your door?”

“Yes, but why?”

“I…” Link stopped, now looking confused himself. “Impa told me this is what I used to do. Is this not exactly right?”

A small smile started to creep across Zelda’s face as she nodded. “No, you’re doing it right. Maybe not _in_ the doorway though.”

Zelda could see Link in his Champion’s tunic, as he was now, but instead of Kakariko, he was standing in the hallway outside her room at the palace. Towards the end, when the Calamity was close and Yiga threats were everywhere, Link had chosen not to return to the barracks, taking a great deal of liberty with his sleep in order to stay close. There had been times when she’d sit with him in the hall just to enjoy his company for a few hours more. And the pang of loss for _that_ Link hit Zelda hard. She missed those nights where it had just been the two of them together, laughing or joking or even sitting in companionable silence. 

It was almost as if Link could tell that her mind was wandering back again, back to a time that was long gone.

“Princess?” he asked.

It was enough to bring her back, to see him in Kakariko once again.

“Sorry,” she muttered, adjusting the bag in her hand.

Link reached out and grabbed the bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder before offering his hand out to Paya as well. She handed him her bag and he made a show of it seeming heavy.

“Did you pack rocks, Paya?” he asked with a laugh.

Though she turned slightly red, she and Zelda followed Link to the horses. “No; I did pack quite a few books. I wanted to be sure I could record everything while I was away.”

Zelda chuckled to herself. “You remind me of _me_. I used to carry a journal everywhere. I don’t even know what happened to it, but I kept all my findings in them. I had a shelf that I kept each entry when I filled up the book.”

“It’s on your desk,” Link said, stopping her.

“What?”

Link strapped Paya’s bag to her horse, securing it before turning back to Zelda. “It’s in your room at the castle still, on your desk in your study. It was open.”

A giddy laugh burst from Zelda’s lips, and she tried to cover her mouth to stop another outburst. “It’s still there? My things?”

Link cocked his head to the side, not wanting her to be too excited. “I don’t remember your room before, Princess, but I can tell you it’s in a far worse state now. I don’t know what didn’t survive, but your most recent journal, your diary, some weapons, a flower, books… a lot did make it.”

“By the Goddesses! I can’t believe it! My journals! My diary! You read it, didn’t you?”

Link scoffed as he moved to Cloud and strapped the bag tightly down. “It was open.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. If it had been 100 years ago, she’d be beyond infuriated that he’d read her diary or gone through her things. But as it was, there were worse things.

“Wait, a flower?” Zelda could almost remember seeing Link in her room. It had been a brief glance, a moment in time that passed both quickly and slowly while she’d been in the Sacred Realm holding Ganon back. But she could remember him finding it… and she remembered receiving the flower as well… a birthday present… from Link. “Was it a Silent Princess?”

Stopping, Link turned to her and nodded. “Flowers don’t last 100 years. Was it enchanted?”

Zelda looked quickly at Paya, and she could see the Sheikah girl was uncomfortable. Zelda cleared her throat and shrugged. “Perhaps. Maybe my spirit was protecting it. Those are my favorites, after all.” Zelda gestured to the pack on the back of Cloud. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

All three of them were silent as they stood around the horses.

Zelda could see the promised troops standing around. One Sheikah woman caught her eye.

Standing next to Granté, a woman about his age was locked in the most intense conversation with him. Her white hair was ornately done, like Paya’s, and she had two small daggers through her belt. Zelda could only assume she was joining them.

“What’s going on there?” Zelda asked Paya as the three turned in obvious unison.

Paya covered her mouth and suppressed a giggle. “That’s Lasli. She works at Enchanted, the clothing store here. It’s not surprising that she and Granté are talking. I’m sure it has to do with armor.”

“Is this something that’s been going on?” Zelda asked, simply out of curiosity.

“There’s no way,” Link commented, crossing his arms with a grin of approval on his face. “Her grandmother has her under a curfew at night and she works all day. Granté lives in Tarrey Town.”

“She can’t be coming, Nanna would never allow it,” Paya whispered.

“It might be my fault,” Link admitted. He turned away, facing the two girls instead of Lasli. “I caught her some fireflies because she missed them. Her grandmother basically locks her inside at night. I encouraged her to go back out, especially after the Calamity was over.”

Paya nodded, though she didn’t seem to be agreeing that it was Link’s fault she was joining them. “Everyone in town was so frightened after Dorian’s wife was murdered, but it was a long time ago. Grandmother tried to encourage everyone to move past it, but many of those with children or grandchildren were cautious. I was, despite Grandmother’s insistence.”

Zelda couldn’t help as her mind wandered again. She thought of Link and all the things he’d done for everyone here. She wondered how many secrets he knew, and who he truly trusted here.

“Who else is coming with us that you recognize?” she asked to Paya instead.

Paya pointed to two of the older guards. Even Zelda recognized them as being around Impa often, among her best. “That’s Steen and Olkin. Besides Dorian, you won’t find more skilled warriors here.”

Link squinted at the Zora’s who were waiting, talking with each other. He chuckled happily to himself. “Gaddison and Rivan are over there, and Torfeau is behind them.”

“Gaddison and Rivan? I’ve met them before. Though, last I saw Gaddison was the day the Champions fell.”

“Truly?” Paya asked, looking between all of them. Sometimes, it struck her hard just how many years really separated them.

“Yes.”

Link peered closer at the Gerudos and smirked. “Riju left us with Barta. She’s a troublemaker, but she means well. Then I can see Dorrah, Babi, and Marta. Very good warriors, all of them. You weren’t cheated of skill.”

“That’s kind of them.”

“It shows their faith in you,” he said before stepping away. “Do you mind if I say hello to Rivan and Gaddison?”

“Of course. Send my regards and I’ll formally say hello myself in a bit.”

Link took off towards his old friends, leaving Paya and Zelda alone.

“Are you excited, Paya?”

“Very, actually. I feel much as, I’m sure, Lasli feels: frightened and excited.”

Zelda eyed Paya’s pack. “You must take good notes. I intend to copy some from you when I get my books back.”

Paya grinned. “I have an empty spare. Several are here, actually, and one is in my bag. You may have it and take your own notes that _I_ will need to copy off of _you._ ”

Perking up instantly, Zelda wasn’t about to politely refuse that offer. “Thank you, Paya. I’ll gladly accept.” She thought of Link saying her old journals were intact. “You may have my old ones once we collect them. I’m sure they’ll be safe with you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty! I’ll treasure them.”

Zelda made a face. “You wouldn’t want to call me ‘Zelda’ by chance, would you?”

Paya’s eyes widened in horror. “No. I couldn’t.”

“Anything less formal, then?”

Paya’s brows knitted together as she thought. “I don’t know what’s suitable to call a queen. I’ve heard highborns called ‘My Lady.’”

Zelda smirked. “Start there. We’ll get you to call me Zelda yet.”

* * *

The journey to Hateno Village was longer than Zelda thought it would be. Having a large travelling company meant that they had to go slower overall, and when they passed by another traveler, they were met with superstition or disbelief.

For many, the day-to-day activities didn’t change just because the Calamity had been vanquished. Trade went on as usual, and the road was more occupied than she’d anticipated.

Yet, as busy as the roads were now, they were nowhere near what they’d been 100 years ago. Along this same path, she used to see soldiers and travelers passing through Fort Hateno on a daily basis. Now, there were a few crumbled homes and villages along the way, some she recognized, and some she didn’t. None had survived.

What she didn’t expect to see was the massive towers that had popped up all over Hyrule. Though she’d vaguely noticed them on her trip to the Temple of Time, it wasn’t until she was leisurely riding just underneath one that she truly realized just how magnificent they were.

“When did this happen?” she asked to no one in particular.

Link was the first to jump in. “When I met your father’s spirit when I first woke, he had me activate the towers with the Sheikah Slate. Each tower gave me some unique information, and a pretty great view.”

“You’ve climbed them?” Her eyes widened as she took in the great height. It was a straight vertical climb, not like a mountain.

“See all of those pieces jutting out? They’re sturdy and great as a place to catch your breath.” Link chuckled and shook his head at her. “You have a thing for heights, don’t you?”

Zelda laughed, thinking how she’d stand on the rooftop of Hyrule Castle if she were able. And she thought about each of the most incredible views she’d seen. Each one with Link by her side. “I suppose I do. My father used to forbid me from climbing anything. He did everything he could to protect me.”

She turned back to Link, but he was silent, watching her with a strangely intense look on his face. Zelda had to fight not to turn red under his scrutiny.

“What is it?”

He moved Catherine closer to her, further from prying ears. But she noticed that he was also a bit pink. “It’s nothing. Just… your laugh. It’s familiar. I mean, you’ve laughed since the Calamity, but right now… it’s just…different. Like I can hear you in a memory.”

She turned her face away, biting back a full-faced grin. Instead, she tried to keep her cool. She didn’t want to scare Link away, but she wanted to know more.

“Do you remember any of the good times we shared, Link? Every time you reveal what you remember, something horrible had just happened.”

When she turned back to him, he could see that her eyes were hopeful. She wasn’t asking to shame him for his lack of happy tales, but hoped that he still knew of some.

“Do you remember trying to force-feed me a frog?”

“Oh Goddess!” she balked, letting out a loud string of laughter that echoed throughout the entire travelling party. Every eye was on her. “You had to remember _that_ moment! And if you recall, you made me drop the frog as well!” And then, in their playful struggle, she’d fallen onto Link.

“I remember,” Link said with a distant smile.

She rode ahead of him, just slightly, to hide her ever-redder face.

Soon enough, Hateno was in view and there was a large welcoming party at the gate. She recognized Robbie, Purah, and Jerrin in the front, though the rest of the faces were a sea of mystery. Her Gerudo warriors rode ahead to check the place out while Zelda and the rest of the company dismounted to meet the welcoming group.

“Purah, Robbie!” Zelda said as she raced to meet her friends’ arms first. She moved from Purah to Robbie and even politely hugged Jerrin.

“Princess!” Purah shouted. Zelda realized it drew a lot of attention to her from the villagers, as if they weren’t used to seeing her—though Zelda later realized that they simply weren’t used to seeing her _young_. “Check it, you’re here!”

Robbie sighed at Purah, but scooted past her to reach his son, who’d gone straight to his mother. Paya also ran forward, though she slowed as soon as she reached her aunt.

Zelda tried to look past them for the sake of a private moment for the family reunions, but she was also desperate to see everything. She wanted to know how different or similar the place and the people were.

She only spoke after a long while, once their hasty conversations to catch up had ended. “How’s progress coming along?” she asked.

Robbie let go of Granté and patted Zelda’s shoulder. “You haven’t changed a bit! Why don’t you set your things down before you begin inspecting our research?”

“You have to tell me something,” she tried.

But Robbie just laughed. “Nice one, but no. Put your things away. They set up the houses near Link’s for all of you, which are all for sale so they’re unoccupied.”

Zelda didn’t quite know what that meant, given that she didn’t know where Link lived, so she nodded. It sounded reasonable.

“Link?” she asked.

“I’ll show you.”

He moved to the front of the caravan of warriors and led them up a hill, but a young boy ran up to him, following beside the group.

“Is she really a Princess, Link?”

Link glanced at Zelda and nodded. “She’s got magic, too. And she’s over 100 years old, like me!”

The boy’s eyes widened as he gawked at her. “Geez, Lady Princess, you don’t look 100. And you don’t look like a magic fairy either!”

With a massive amount of effort, Zelda focused all of her attention on the power inside of her and raised her hand up. It was sparkling, shimmering like floating specks of gold dust had scattered in the wind around her hand. “Do you believe him now?” she asked with a smile.

“Whoa!”

“Cooler than my weapons, right, Nebb?”

“Nebb!” called another voice. His mother, no doubt. “You can talk to Link later. Forgive us, Your Highness.”

“It’s no problem. I hope I can speak with your son again later.” She waved her fingers and let the magic slink back inside her, feeling drained from the effort of keeping it minimal. She remembered a time when she’d have given her arm for the use of minimal magic.

Both Nebb and his mother watched in awe as her hand darkened back to its normal color, the shimmering glow of magic subsiding as if it were never there.

“We’ll see you later, Nikki,” Link said, continuing up the hill to three houses.

Outside the door of one home were two men. One was balding, a pink rope tied around his head, the same matching color as his pants, and a fur-lined jacket. He looked over the moon at the sight of everyone.

The other man had short, black hair, though he looked like his outfit was more suited to carpentry than leisure.

“Bolson, Karson,” Link said, extending his hand to both men.

The name rang in Zelda’s ears. One of these two was the one Link wanted her to meet. She tried to figure which.

“Is this her?” the more flamboyantly dressed of the two exclaimed.

In response, Link nodded with a smirk.

“Oh, Your Majesty! I am Bolson. This is my employee, Karson.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” she said politely, though she was almost positive that she’d soon let her royal tone slip around these two.

“Our Link here bought this home, fixed it up, and then never lived in it. ‘Why,’ we asked him. His response was, ugh, to die for, right Karson?”

“Right as rain, boss!”

“Well, he said, ‘I can’t stay here while the Princess is trapped with the Calamity. I can’t rest until she’s safe.’ And did my heart melt!”

Zelda’s eyes darted to Link, where he stood with his arms crossed, an amused expression on his face.

“Bolson.”

“Link,” he said, mimicking Link’s posture before turning back to the princess. “He’s my favorite customer. Did you tell her the deal I gave you on this property?”

“We haven’t really had that conversation yet.” Link turned his head and Zelda could see the glimmer in his eyes. “Princess, Bolson works for fair prices, and his favorite customers get discounts.” Link looked back at Bolson and took a step closer. “And your favorite customer might have an idea for another job. A job that’s even bigger than Tarrey Town. The Bolson Company would be known through the entire kingdom. But we’ll talk about it later.”

Bolson did a strange dance as he nodded excitedly. “Oh yes, I like the sound of that!”

“Do you mind sharing your home with the Princess’ troops? Only for the night, nothing extended.”

“Anything for you, Majesty,” Bolson said with a playful wink at Zelda.

She smiled. His personality was genuine, not even bothering to put on an act for her. No stiff bows. No changing his voice so it might better befit the presence of a Princess. He was unapologetically himself, and it endeared him to Zelda immediately.

From his smile, the only thing that would have surprised Zelda was if he was secretly a Yiga Clan member. She wouldn’t put the deception of a friendly façade behind anyone, having been betrayed herself years ago. But Link seemed to trust Bolson, and for now, that was enough for her to believe that he was genuine.

Link turned to the troops. “This is where the people of Hateno have been kind enough to put us for the night. My home is across this bridge, and I can take anyone in as well. I suggest getting together to figure arrangements and scheduling.”

Bolson and Karson immediately took over the organization efforts. The soldiers nodded at their instructions and everyone scattered off into their own huddled groups.

Zelda turned to Link with an impressed look on her face. “Look at you!”

He scoffed. “Please.” But he motioned across the bridge. “I think there’s something you’d like to see inside.”

Eagerly following behind him, Zelda took in the impressive property.

Just from the exterior, she could see the two levels of the building, the massive chimney extending high above the roof itself. There was a small sign with the words “Link’s House” carved in, with some paint over each letter to really make it stand out. Off to the left was firewood stored under a small storage area, and to the right side led to a large expanse of land, complete with a stable and a pond under a great tree.

Link held the door open for her, and she stepped inside. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the objects on the walls. They were the easiest to be distracted by. Each of the three walls upon entering held displays of several weapons.

Zelda moved around the table to stare at the weapons directly in front of her. Her fingers ran across the blade of one scimitar.

“This was Urbosa’s.” And she turned to her right to see Urbosa’s shield beside it. She turned back to the sword and noticed that the great rock breaker was also familiar. “Daruk’s.” Then the intricate and jeweled trident: “Mipha.” She turned to the wall of bows and immediately reached for the one that looked like it was adorned in golden feathers. “Revali’s bow.” She turned to Link, fighting back tears. “You found their weapons?”

“They were gifts. To aid in my fight against the Calamity. I want to return them as we go.”

Zelda didn’t say anything as she fought back her tears. She could only imagine what the Champion’s had gone through in their last days. And though she’d seen the beasts turn to empty machine shells, she’d never seen anything of the Champion’s after their deaths. Not even their spirits. Seeing their most prized weapons… it was harder than she thought.

To occupy herself, Zelda turned to the neat dining table in the center of the room. Matching silverware waited on the table, as did fresh flowers.

“Nice taste,” she commented as she admired the décor.

“I didn’t have the time. It was Bolson and Karson.”

Deciding to give herself the rest of the downstairs tour, she looked at his small but neat kitchen with a decent bookshelf beside it. Under the stairs she could see boxes and chests tucked into a small nook.

Link’s eyes followed hers. “Clothes, mostly.”

He nodded his silent permission when he could see Zelda’s curiosity as she stared at the steps leading to the second-floor balcony that she knew immediately had to be his bedroom. She raced up the steps before stopping short and nearly falling backwards.

On the wall were three photos. The two closest to the stairs were photos of scenery from around Hyrule, but the third one, the one closest to Link’s bed, was a framed photo of herself, Link, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Daruk. It had happened on the day of the Champion’s Ceremony, when they were all officially sworn in as Hyrule’s Champion’s.

“Purah took this,” she said softly. Everyone’s faces were amusing ones of surprise. Daruk had clapped them on the backs for a laugh. Urbosa looked calm, as always. Mipha and Revali looked like they were about to fall to the ground, which Zelda remembered they both did. Link looked frightened for the first time ever. Zelda was staring at Revali, cringing away from his falling form. And it had all been captured forever.

“Where did you…”

“Kilik had it, and he passed it down to Kass, who then gave it to me.”

Zelda wiped her eyes furiously as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had no images of them. And she hadn’t know this one managed to survive the Calamity.

Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali… all alive in the form of this one image. Their things on the walls downstairs. It was like they could still be here.

She spun around to Link, who was leaning against the balcony, watching her.

Zelda longed to wrap her arms around his neck, for no reason other than that she was excited and sad. She wanted him to hold her, even if for this one moment while she stared at her memory.

“Look at us,” she said instead, gesturing to the image. “Who’d have thought this group of mismatched friends would save the world?”

Link didn’t look away from Zelda as she crossed the room. “I think we look capable here.”

She chuckled as she reached out to touch the petals of a Silent Princess beside his bed. It didn’t look like it was close to wilting, despite the Silent Princess’ notoriety as a wild-only flower.

Her favorite flower.

Zelda couldn’t look at Link for fear that all of this might take over her better instincts. So instead, she crossed the room again to a desk near the stairs. Zelda grabbed the book on top of the desk. Pages were marked by objects and it looked like it had been well-worn. It certainly was old.

_The Legacy of Princess Zelda_

As she read the title, she shook her head and opened the book to a page that had been marked. It was all about her and her life. One marked page detailed her crucial role in preparing the kingdom for disaster. She flipped to another. On the page, it talked about the Calamity taking over the machines, and how no one could have predicted that, not even the princess. She flipped to one more, and saw an account of her ride out to Hyrule Castle and the subsequent burst of light that engulfed the entire field before she was never seen again.

She put the book down. She had to.

“You read about me?” Link just nodded as he watched her run her hands lightly over the spine of the book. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to know you. Well, I wanted to _remember_ you. I tried.”

Zelda grabbed her arm and nodded before wiping another tear away. “I know we took the choice from you, but I’d trade your memories for your life again in a heartbeat, Link.”

“What am I missing with you, Princess? There’s something… and it just eats at me little by little. I dream about it, like I can see what it was while I slept, but when I wake up, it’s gone again. But you know what it is, don’t you?”

Zelda shook her head, looking back down at the book so he couldn’t see the lie in her eyes. “I might have my memories, but I’m not a mind reader. I don’t know what it is that you’re missing. But you don’t have to remember it, Link. I want you to know that. We can start fresh and make new memories. I mean it. We don’t have to constantly live in the past.”

Link scoffed. “You’re just like Impa. I know you know, and I will do everything I can to remember as much as I can.”

“This isn’t a fight you have to win.”

Link ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his ponytail. “If I can’t fix whatever is going on in my own mind, how am I supposed to help you? How can I face the Yiga when I can’t even defeat whatever happened to me?”

Zelda went to say something else, but Link sighed and pushed himself off the balcony and towards the stairs. “Make yourself comfortable, Princess. I’m going to go check on everyone.”

Before he could reach the door, Zelda leaned over the balcony. “Link! Thank you.”

He smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

She looked back at the photo on the wall and then the book about herself. There were several smaller books around it with no writing on the cover to identify it. She opened it and flipped to a random page.

_I have to admit, running over that Bokoblin was so satisfying. If only Cloud had this kind of power, too._

Zelda closed the book abruptly, realizing it was Link’s journal. But curiosity was killing her, and she knew that Link had read her diaries as well. She opened it to another random page, closer to the middle this time.

_It was strange, like meeting an old friend after years apart. But the meeting wasn’t quite as friendly. I could feel it draining the life from me with every passing moment that I kept my hands on the hilt. When the blade moved in the stone, my veins felt like sandpaper, and my arms were like octorock tentacles. But when I finally lifted the Master sword from where she slept, my strength returned, and it felt_ right _for the first time in a long time to hold a blade. This is what I need to save the Princess. She’s in that castle. But is this enough? Am I enough, just because I have this sword? Can I really save her?_

Zelda ran her fingers along the words, picturing Link under a tree, as she used to sit with him. She was in his thoughts, even when she wasn’t in his memories.

She flipped through the pages again, reading entries about sand seals, and Gorons, Bolson even made an appearance. But her eyes stuck to the page whenever she saw her name, and it was frequent.

_I’ve gone to the locations of the images in the Sheikah Slate. They’re all places I went with the Princess. I can remember glimpses. An attack in the desert. Her and her father on a bridge. Us in a field and at a Goddess Spring. But I want to know more. I want to know what happened before and after what I see. I suppose, now that I’ve found all these sites, that I’ll just have to wait for the other half of the story. Perhaps I can ask her. One thing’s certain: I have to save her soon, so I can see her smile with my own eyes._

Zelda hastily closed the book and sat back in the chair. What exactly did he remember? She knew he’d read her diary, where she detailed her strong and growing feelings for Link. Did he know how she felt, at the very least? She wanted to have that talk with him as well.

“Ah!” she cried out, grabbing her hand. “No!”

She’d felt it coming earlier, but that didn’t make the pain any easier. Her hand burned and her head felt like knives were repeatedly bashing against her brain. Something was stirring the power inside her again, and it was threatening to break free.

It took all of her concentration to make it down the stairs. She was grateful when the door flew open, and Link was there. She didn’t know how. Maybe she was screaming. Maybe he was waiting to hear the creak of the floorboards.

He raced her around the back of the house, behind a small shed, and helped lower her to the ground when it seemed like she was about to collapse. When Zelda looked up, she could see his lips moving, but no sound was reaching her ears. She felt herself spin wildly, and her body finally fell down against the grass. She could feel Link pull her back up, and take her hands. He pressed them against the ground, covering them with his own.

This time, Zelda heard herself scream. And the energy from her hands went straight down, through the dirt and in a much smaller area than before, though the destruction was still obvious. Several cracks appeared, and dirt started to cave in on itself. Rocks flew. A giant hole tore into Link’s once perfect yard.

But Zelda focused on bringing the power back, taking it within herself. There was no Ganon here. She didn’t need it.

When she felt the light painfully regress into her palm, she found herself breathing heavily. Looking at Link, she tried to say something, but her body gave out, and she passed out.

_"Does reading all those books make you that happy, Princess?" his voice called._

_Zelda looked around, unable to spot Link. She immediately recognized that she was in a vision, a replacement for her dreams, usually of her past lives. But this time, it was Link’s voice. The Link that she knew. And she was sitting in the library of the castle. It was before the Calamity._

_"Look up,” his voice said again._

_She did, and Link was hanging over the railing with a sword in his hand, and the Master Sword at his back._

_"What are you doing up there, Link? It's your time off."_

_He wobbled the sword. "Errands."_

_Zelda sighed and shrugged at him. "Are we going to converse from the balcony all day, or are you coming down?"_

_She could remember this day. They’d researched together, reading page after page, searching for something to spark her powers. The last time Zelda’d had a vision, she was in the Spirit Realm. Before that, her visions often tried to tell her something, imparting some wisdom onto her that her ancestors had. Why was she seeing herself?_

_"Do you want me to come down? I don't want to interrupt anything." Link looked at the guard across the room, his usual job._

_"You're not."_

_"Why aren't you taking this time to rest?"_

_Link smirked and put the sword down. "I can sleep when I'm dead, Princess. Besides, I took a nap."_

_Zelda balked, horrified. She wanted him to sleep. He’d barely gotten any since taking up full-time residence outside her door. "A nap? You need more hours than a nap. I might start slipping you that sleep tea I have."_

_He narrowed his eyes and took a book in his hand. "Remind me not to drink anything you hand me." He skimmed the pages and placed it back in front of her. "Find anything?"_

_Zelda picked up one of the diaries and waved it around. "You're in a lot of these entries, in some form. The restricted books are all personal accounts from our spirit ancestors, the heroes."_

_Link raised his eyes and took the seat beside her._

_She handed him the book and shook her head. "You don't have to read it. I was just mentioning it. I've interrupted your day off. Please, go back to what you were doing."_

_He glanced at her before tapping the book. "What if I'd rather stay here and read this?"_

_Zelda tried to keep the wide smile off her face, a giddy excitement creeping over her. She managed to maintain her composure. "Then, by all means, stay."_

Zelda’s eyes flew open, and several pairs of hands held her down. She wasn’t in the grass anymore, but in a room… Link’s room. And Paya, Purah, Link, Robbie, Jerrin, and Granté stood around her, each face watching her with curiosity and sympathy.

“Are you alright?”

Zelda shook her head, as if it could shake off the pain. “The library! I have to get to the castle’s library! I think there may be a book that tells me how to stop this!” She turned to Link, her eyes pleading.

“Well,” Robbie said, holding out a contraption. “This should be a good temporary fix, anyway. It’s not entirely ready, but this prototype should stop the attacks from being so frequent. It might be able to absorb some of the power, and at best, stop the power from manifesting completely. It’s made of the same ancient material that many of the armor prototypes I’ve…”

Zelda couldn’t make sense of his words as her head pounded, but she nodded anyway as he helped slip it onto her wrist.

The device was a small blue stone surrounded by metal that looked like it was meant to wrap around each of Zelda’s fingers like rings and then around her wrist as a bracelet would.

When it was secured, Zelda made a face at the uncomfortable glove-like device. It dug into her skin at places, and wasn’t terribly comfortable.

“You must get to Zora’s Domain first. You need allies, Princess, more than you need to be alone. I know this hurts you, but this should help. For your safety though, I have to ask that you don’t delay your journey. Not yet.”

Testing her fingers again, Zelda laid her pounding head back into the pillow. “Alright. But please, my head… I need to sleep.”

One by one, everybody left the building, even Link, and Zelda drifted off into a fitful, nightmare-ridden sleep.


	10. Residue

Only for a second, it felt as if the world hadn’t been about to collapse around her. She felt calm and a sense of peace.

Then a horrible sensation. Fear mingled with pain. Flashes of Ganon raced through her mind as she tried to fight them off. It was like the images were holding her down, keeping her from staying still and calm. Her breathing was ragged, like she’d just run a race through the whole of the endless Sacred Realm. Her body was assaulted by the whip of an invisible wind, and her stomach lurched as she was suddenly tumbling into nothingness.

She guessed that was why it was called falling asleep.

The night was plagued by Ganon, by the Divine Beasts, by Yiga. All the while, her hand burned hotter than it would have if it had been in a flame. She could almost see each Champion fall to the Blights, and each time, she felt herself cry out. It was all she could bear and when she felt herself jolt up; she was back in her world, covered by a heavy blanket as she laid in bed in the now-familiar bedroom in Link’s house.

She blinked awake, but she felt weak. Groaning, she rolled away from the light in the window, still reeling from the pain in her head.

Purah’s face was inches away.

Zelda gasped and sat up with a start, sliding away.

“Purah! What are you doing?”

Purah barely reacted, unsurprised. “Making sure you’re alive, of course. Gosh, Princess, what a fright you gave us! You’d think Robbie would have had a _better_ solution by now. He’s supposed to be the expert.”

Staring at her hand, Zelda really took in the device. There was a ring around each finger and a clasp around the wrist, all keeping the device in place. There was enough give in each section to allow her to move her hand freely, but that wasn’t where the pain came from. Zelda sighed.

“I thought this would get easier. But when has the Goddess ever gifted me with an easy time?” She shook her hand out, as if that would make the pain fall away. “How does this work, exactly?”

Standing, Purah shrugged. “Ask Robbie. I deal almost exclusively in the Sheikah Slate now. Symin and I have been working to create more, but none are as effective as Link’s. Or… well, it’s yours, I suppose.”

“It’s Link’s. I barely used it.” Zelda hugged her hands under the covers, trying to resist the urge to pull at the device. “Why did you never go back to the other Ancient materials?”

Purah started shuffling through papers on Link’s desk, not really reading anything. “I worked with Robbie for years. We’re old, Princess. I might look fabulous, but we _are_ old. If I’ve been working on the Sheikah Slate for 30 years, I still have 70 years of working on other things. But really, I haven’t kept track. Don’t count that number!”

“Do you plan to return to your true age?” Zelda secretly hoped she would age herself back up only slightly, so they might be true friends again, as they once were when they were much closer in age.

Purah laughed. “And give up this body? I doubt it. Unless science calls, I’d rather live a whole second lifetime.” Closing the book that was in her hand with a loud thud, Purah all but skipped down the stairs. “I’ll go let people know you’re alive. I’m supposed to make sure of it. Job well-done to me!”

Zelda could hear the door close downstairs and sighed. Purah was very unlike the woman Zelda had once known. Was it really possible for someone to change that much? She barely recognized her. Sure, Robbie had gotten more eccentric, but he was still the same person at heart. Even Link, though he lost his memories and had changed a bit still was unflinching in his sense of unwavering duty. He was still funny, caring, courageous. He was still Hyrule’s Champion. But Purah… it was as if she truly had become a new person. There wasn’t much of her old self left. Not even how she spoke.

Of her four friends from before the Calamity, she only had one left: one had died before Zelda had set herself to holding Ganon, Purah and Robbie aged and had lived long lives, and Link… didn’t remember her. But she was beginning to realize that what the two of them once had was starting to build once again: a friendship, if nothing else. He was all she had left.

She pushed the thought aside. She wasn’t alone here.

There was an outfit folded up on the chair that had been aimed out so she could see. Zelda inched her way out of bed and picked it up. There was a long-sleeved shirt, a green dress, an apron, and a belt. It was very similar to what she’d seen many of the female villagers wearing yesterday. She changed into it as quickly as she could—unsure if Purah was going to come back anytime soon— and folded her other borrowed outfit neatly into a similar pile that replaced her new clothes. It still felt weird to constantly be wearing someone else’s clothes, and she even longed for her white prayer dress at this point, if only to feel some semblance like herself again.

Zelda crept down the stairs and looked around. She was alone in the house. She took the opportunity to study the weapon displays more thoroughly. Though there were some signs of aging, the weapons were almost as pristine as when they were wielded by the Champion’s themselves. It was clear that no one, not even Link, had used them since their glory days, especially given the pristine care and attention the fine edges and reflective metal of the blade displayed.

She moved on to look at his kitchen. It looked about as used as the weapons. She was surprised, given how he liked to eat, but it wasn’t that shocking when she thought about how little time he must have spent here so far.

Under the stairs were several boxes, and Zelda couldn’t resist the urge to take a look inside. She peeked her head in and saw armor. The entire top box was filled with different pieces of unique armor. There were dents in the metal, rips and tears in fabric. This was recent.

“Hand me that blue armor, Princess.”

Zelda whipped around and saw Link and Paya in the doorway. Link had come inside and was leaning against the table with s smug smirk on his face, but Paya hovered anxiously inside the doorframe.

“I’m sorry, Link. I just… I was curious.”

Link shrugged and came up beside her. He reached deep into the box and pulled out a skintight blue material that was laced with hard Zora scales. Reaching back in, he pulled out a pair of pants and a helmet that looked like a matching set.

“I don’t have anything to hide. You already found out that I was reading up on you, so feel free to look around all you want.” He tucked the armor under his arm and went about folding each piece neatly. “We’ll be going to Zora’s Domain. I have to at least look the part.” He packed it into a travel bag and let it rest on the table. “Paya, come in,” he added, seeing her still half outside.

Paya inched her way into Link’s house, visibly uncomfortable. “Your home is lovely, Link.”

“Thank you,” he said reaching over Zelda again to pull out more clothes. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m just grabbing some things for the road. I don’t even know why I put them away.”

Link tossed everything into his pouch, and Zelda had to blink a few times, almost forgetting that magic existed outside of herself. His enchanted bag allowed him to carry far more than he could on his back.

The door burst open again, and Zelda was glad she’d changed when she did with all the company.

A Gerudo woman, Dorrah, quickly made her way over to Link, whispering in his ear before leaving.

Zelda waited, her face easily readable. Link’s was almost as clear as hers. Bad news.

He grabbed a weapon from the corner of the room and showily swung it around in his hand. “Duty calls,” he said as he walked towards the door.

“Wait, is it bad? Is it something dangerous?” Zelda waited, needing to know this much.

Link hesitated, debating something in his head. “I’m not sure yet. I’m going to check it out. Just stay in sight of a guard and you’ll be perfectly fine.”

And for most of the day, that’s what Zelda did. She explored Hateno with Paya as a villager named Seldon gave her the grand tour. She spoke with almost every single villager, played tag with the children, answered every question, and fell easily back into her role as Princess that she’d always played so well.

When they asked her about the Calamity, the Sacred Realm, anything at all, about the past, she’d take the time to explain it again, and again, and again. She explained about her powers, the device on her hand, the Goddesses. She talked about how she’d met Link, their local hero; Purah, their local hermit; Robbie, their eccentric neighbor. They wanted to know how much Hateno had changed, and what she’d do for them in the future.

The entire day was question after question.

By the time Purah had called her and Paya to share supper, Zelda was completely exhausted.

Everyone but Link was there, sitting around a table that looked like it had gathered some dust over the years. A Zora guard had swapped in for the Sheikah who’d been with them, and Zelda could feel herself practically falling asleep as she reached for her meal.

“Majesty, have you been enjoying the village?”

Zelda blinked heavily and refocused on her food. “Yes. Yes, everyone’s been very… friendly.”

“She’s been a real sport,” Paya said plainly. 

“How’s the device treating you?” Jerrin asked.

Zelda’s head snapped to hers before looking at her hand. “It hurts. It’s like the power wants to come out, but it can’t. How was this made? It was done so quickly.”

Robbie grinned and placed his hands on the person on either side of him. One was Jerrin, and one was Symin. He nodded to Purah as well. “We have four of the greatest minds in one room, all working on making your life livable. It’s offensive that you doubted us.” He winked at her. “I’m joking. Well, only partially. It’s made of an ancient core that’s running though microscopic wires on each of your fingers. The wires are bottling the energy and then dispersing it before releasing it slowly. The pain you feel is that slow release. Your powers are being used, but they’re being forced to hold a tremendous amount inside. I’d like to create a version that’s not as large, and that can quickly redirect the energy in a harmless way.”

Granté snapped his fingers. “She wears rings and bracelets. There might be something worth exploring about putting the core into a gem. A diamond, perhaps?”

Robbie looked impressed. “Good idea, son. Now we just have to make it. Are you staying?”

Granté looked out the door longingly, though there was nothing to see but wood. “I’m not sure yet.”

“What’s her name?” Jerrin teased her son.

Granté blushed, but didn’t answer. Instead, he changed the topic. “Paya, how are you enjoying life away from Kakariko?”

“I—” she started when the door opened.

Link stepped inside covered in dirt. He looked like a young child who’d been playing outside all day. There wasn’t a scrape on him, and Link tried to walk in as if nothing had happened all day.

“No, no, no Mister!” Purah shouted. “You’re going to tell us everything.”

Link’s eyes flickered to Zelda’s. “A minor problem. It’s been taken care of. You’re all set.”

“What?” she hissed as he tried to keep walking. That was all he was planning to say?

It was very obvious that he didn’t want to elaborate, which could only mean one thing.

Yiga.

“What have they done?” she demanded.

He grimaced and knew she’d reasoned it out. “There was someone pretending to be a villager yesterday and they were spotted this morning. I took care of it. It was a Yiga Clan member trying to get information. Probably to do with how many guards you have.”

“You killed them?”

Link just nodded, saying nothing.

The entire room went silent, trapped by the awkward tension that had filled the air, and Link skirted around it, leaving the room, though no further conversation could persist in the stagnant void that he’d left with that information.

It wasn’t until several hours later, when Zelda woke from Link’s bed again, where he’d offered her to stay, that she even spoke to him again.

A nightmare had woken her. This time, it was another vision, one that depicted her time as the first Hyrulian, the Goddess’s first mortal reincarnation: partner of the Hero of the Sky. She watched as a great beast, Demise, threatened to ravage the land and slaughter her and the hero.

When she woke, her forehead had a fine sheen of sweat on it and she needed a moment to steady her breathing. It had been quite some time since she saw a vision of a true past life, and not glimpses of her time in the Sacred Realm.

Zelda pulled on a robe and went out the front door, desperate for air.

She was surprised to find Link standing by a fire talking to Bolson and Karson.

All three of their heads turned to her, taken out of a story of their own. “Are you alright?” Link asked.

She pulled her robe tighter. “Yes. I needed air.”

“It was a busy day for you,” Bolson added, “but Link here has been apprising me of some potential work. I’d be interested. To think of the promise Castle Town has. To rebuild!”

Zelda turned to Link, astonished. He looked away, and in the light of the fire, she could see the skin on his neck deepening a flushed color.

“I love that idea,” Zelda said, more for his benefit than Bolson. “It seems that many Hylians were displaced and are living in stables and inns. Rebuilding Castle Town, the castle itself, and the Temple of Time are my three priorities.”

“Like I say to your knight here, find me the money, find me the materials, and I’ll build you a beautiful new home!”

They sat there for a few more moments before Bolson stood up. “Well, I suppose this is a matter for morning. C’mon Karson, let’s hit the hay!”

“Only if the horses aren’t in there!” Karson oddly replied as he followed Bolson across the bridge.

“That’s a fantastic plan, Link. Getting him to help with the construction.”

“His other carpenter built town an entire town with me. Bolson will have no problem with Castle Town. It’s cleaning up the rubble that will take time.”

“And if the ranch were rebuilt, as well as the Exchange, commerce could begin in Central Hyrule again.”

Link finally sat by the fire and he watched as Zelda sat beside him. She huddled close to the flames, her eyes glowing orange in their light. “Nightmare again?”

“This one was different, but yes. It felt like I wasn’t myself, but I was the darkness coming from Demise. I don’t want to hurt anyone, Link. I don’t want my powers to ever get out of control again. I need to control them.”

Moving his hands closer to the flames, Link spoke. “I have been dreaming of strange things, too. The Yiga may have me on edge, but last night, I dreamt of you. You ran up a flight of steps, running for your life, and there was nowhere to go. You were with someone, a friend, and two Yiga make a move to kill you. Then I appear, and the dream stops.”

Zelda sat up. “Link… that’s not a dream. That happened. That _actually_ happened. That’s the first day we met in person. You saved my friend and I from death. You weren’t even my knight then. You remember.”

“How?” he asked. “How is it that I remember some things and not others? I remember the Champions. I remember almost everything about them. I remember moments, pieces. But I can’t remember my time with you, and I can’t remember my family. I can’t remember any home other than this one. How come?”

“Perhaps you need the Goddess Springs more than I ever did.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” he admitted.

They drifted off into silence stared at the cackling fire.

Zelda knew she should go back inside, but she just didn’t want to.

And when she woke up, outside and curled up and asleep on Link’s leg, she nearly had a heart attack.

“I… what?”

There was a blanket draped over her, and Link’s hand rested lightly on it. On her.

“You fell asleep,” Paya said from across the fire. “And he didn’t want to wake you. He said you were finally having a peaceful night. So I brought the blanket.”

Zelda felt Link stir awake, and Zelda finally sat up when he took his hand from her. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I must have fallen asleep and forgotten to bring you inside.”

Zelda and Paya exchanged a look between themselves, and Zelda nodded along. “That’s alright, Link. Thank you.”

“You seem well-rested this morning.”

Zelda took stock of herself. Despite sleeping in the grass, she didn’t feel sore. Despite the previous nightmares, she’d sleep soundly through the night.

“Actually,” she said, “This is the best I’ve felt in a long time.”

And she could feel the ghost of his hand where Link’s had been resting against her. She could almost feel it, like it was still there.

“Good, Princess, I’m glad you got some sleep.”

Zelda smiled. She’d said that a thousand times to Link in the past. He’d sleeplessly guard her doors for days if Yiga were around.

He’s doing the same thing now, she realized.

So, his memories weren’t gone.

They were just hidden in a place that only his subconscious can reach.


End file.
